We can be the same
by JB Rose
Summary: 24 hours is a long time especially when everything you thought you knew turned out to be well wrong. * Dominate Jasper*
1. Chapter 1

**THIS HASN'T BEEN EDITED SO PLEASE DON'T POINT OUT THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR PROBLEMS BECAUSE I ALL READY KNOW. ENJOY.**

**THIS STORY IS FOR ****ASHLING CALLAN****, LARA S PAGE AND AIXA MILLER. YOU THREE I HOPE THIS LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPECTASIONS 333**

I stood there with an open mouth as Alice and Edward explained to me why after the last few years and everything we had gone through together that they had fallen in love. The day before my WEDDING of all days.

"We'll at least you didn't tell me tomorrow because that would have just been that tiny bit worse. Now if you will excuse me for a moment."

I stood up and walked out of the Cullen's front door and into the woods surrounding the drive way before throwing back my head and screamed before throwing the world's biggest hiss fit I had ever thrown. By the time I had finished I noticed I wasn't alone and everyone but the two in question were looking at me in surprise. Well all but one and guess who that was. Not caring that I was acting like a child that had been told they couldn't have any lollies I stomped up to him.

"You knew? Didn't you? The whole time, you fucking well knew."

Without thinking or caring I started to bet my fists into Jaspers chests . I didn't care that I was cursing at him, nor the fact that I knew that my actions might very lead breaking both my hands, I need to hit something and Jasper stood there and let. I struggled against whoever it was that tried to stop me from my senseless action before I sank to the floor and cried. I could hear the sound of buzzing over my tears knowing that the family was asking what had happened. I was suddenly being hugged by Rose of all people. She kept telling me everything was going to be okay but at this very moment I won't allow myself to believe it. I don't know how long Rose and I stayed on the forest floor hugging but I knew that something had changed between us and that I was slowly turning into a ice block.

I was startled when Rose sudden let me go and span around starting to growl. Looking up I couldn't help but let out my own growl causing Rose and our visitor to look at me in surprise.

"What? I spend most of the past two years hanging around with vampires and werewolves. I have picked up a thing or two."

Rose let a small smile grace her face before turning back to our unwelcome visitor. Alice tried to step forward only to be stopped by Rose who suddenly had her pinned up against a tree. I slowly stood up and winched in pain. Still being human meant I wasn't made to stay in one position for as long as I did. I missed the conversation but whatever Rose said to Alice caused her to actually look upset for the first time since Edward and her asked me to come over. I watched as Rose realised her and walk back over to me as Alice flickered off without a backwards glance before hearing a car speed off down the drive way .

"Now Bella we better get Carlisle to look at your hands. I think you have managed to break a few bones in your hands while you were hitting Jasper. By the way Jasper only become aware of everything earlier this morning. It seems that Alice and Edward had become very good at hiding their true feelings. Plus most of the time recently they used you as a buffer of sorts. That is why we went 'hunting' this morning."

I couldn't help but giggle as Rose did the air inverted comers as she said hunting. In fact looking at Rose away from the rest of the family I could see why Em loved her so much. She was sassy, funny and very protective.

I started to giggle as she started to wave her hands around in the air as she went on and on about how Edward and Alice had played the whole family and how I was way too good for either of them. She stop talking when I feel over laughing causing me to him my head but I didn't care. I stopped laugh only to start up again as I saw her expression.

"Sorry Rose just the look on your face. I couldn't help it."

She rolled her eyes before coming over and picking me up off the floor before dusting the dirt off my clothing.

"Come on, Dad needs to look at your hands and then we need to explain to everyone why you aren't going to be getting married tomorrow."

I stopped laughing and sighed having forgotten about the whole marriage fiasco until just now. Rose tucked me under her arm and guided me back towards the house. Standing on the porch waiting for us was the rest of the family including Jasper who was looking a little sheepish. I gave him a weak smile and send him a wave of apology for my behaviour earlier. In return he filled me with understanding. Carlisle walked down the steps stopping in front of me. He carefully took my hands in his feeling for any broken bones shaking his head the whole time.

"Bella, I thought you knew better than to go and hit someone who is as hard as marble. You haven't actually broken anything major luckily however I will insisted that you wear braces on your arms for the next few weeks. You can take them off to shower and such but that is it. Now Charlie will be here soon to discuss what is going to happen. Esme phoned him not long ago. We thought it best that we told him the truth and that it wasn't until this morning that we all found out."

I nodded my head in response and wished that I could just go and hide under a pile of blankets and hope that someone else would have to deal with the mess. Rose started to walk towards the front door and as I was still being held by her she dragged me along as well. It wasn't until we hit the family room did it come to my attention that the gaping hole in my heart from last time hadn't come back. In fact the only think I really felt was tired and that was mainly due to the amount of energy I used earlier.

Jasper shot me a wave of confusion bringing me back to the situation I was in. I had somehow found myself in Emmett's lap with my feet in Rose's. I wasn't about to complain in the slightest especially since a moment later Charlie came running into the room probably believing I was going to go all mental on him again. I gave him a small smile to let him know I was fine and that I wasn't planning on falling apart anytime soon. Charlie nodded his head and shot me his own smile before taking the last open chair before Carlisle began to speak.

"First of all I am deeply sorry Bella. You know if any of us had even the slightest inkling that they felt the way they do about each other we would have told you. As you know Jasper came to us this morning with a hunch that something wasn't right. Now you know that we see you as part of the family and we will stand behind you. If you still wish to continue with the plans that you had for after the wedding we will still be willing to go with you. Charlie I wish also to say how sorry we are about Edward and Alice's behaviour. We thought that we had raised them better than this. We would like you to know that we have asked that they don't come back anytime soon until we work out their punishment."

I watched as Charlie nodded again and couldn't stop the small smile from crossing my face as I could imagine what Charlie would do to Edward if it was possible. I took this moment of silence to voice my opinion

"Carlisle, I would still like to continue with the plans that we have set out. While I am upset with what has happened today I see no reason why I should stop my life just because Edward has once again left me."

I turned to look at Charlie who was looking at me shock.

"Dad what happened last time isn't going to happen again. I think it was the fact that they all left me last time that really hit me not him actually leaving. I swear I am not going to go all zombie like on you again."

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Jasper as he got to feel exactly what I felt when they left me. I didn't mean to slip like that and closed that door as fast as it opened however something told me he didn't get a hold of his gift fast enough as everyone in the room started to look like they were in pain for a moment before he flood the room with peace again. The whole family eyes flicked towards me for a second and from the look Rose shot me I had a lot of talking to do later. I never told the family about what happened in those five months in which they were gone and I hoped that I never would have to. I turned and looked at Charlie who was fidgeting and threw him a smile. It was our way of communicating. I knew there was another reason for his nerves.

"Bella, there was something I wanted to ask you. What with the marriage being off what are your plans when it comes to living arrangements. I know it's just happened and such but will I was thinking I might move down to the Res."

By the blush that covered his checks I couldn't stop the small giggle that left my lips.

"Something you want to tell me dad?"

The blush grew causing the rest of the family to laugh as I stood up and made my way over to him.

"It's not that I am trying to get rid of you or anything but well Sue and I have been looking at this house. It's larger than what she has at the moment and well with the two kids growing so much she needs all the room she can get. Plus well you were getting married and the house wouldn't be the same without you being there..."

I held up my hand to stop him before he dug himself an even greater hole for himself. Charlie had found out the secret by accident one day when Paul lost his temper and transformed in front of him. So he was filled about everything including my change. After yelling at me for an hour about keeping secrets he hugged me and told me to follow my heart.

"Dad, if it's okay with the Cullen's I would still like to live with them. It was Edward's condition that we were married before I was changed. Carlisle I am hoping is still willing to turn me. "

Carlisle didn't get to say anything before I was grabbed by an over enthusiastic Emmett who twirled me around the room singing

"I have a little sister, I have a little sister."

I suddenly found myself in Carlisle hold as Jasper flooded Em with calm. Carlisle held me while the room stopped spinning before turning me round so I was looking up into his eyes.

"Isabella, you know Esme and I have all ways seen you as daughter and even though you are no longer with Edward that doesn't change. We would be happy for you to move in with us. As for the other thing we will talk about it later."

I smiled up at him before he pulled me into a quick hug and kissed the top of my head before passing me over to Esme who held me while she whispered her love for me.

Rose came a stood behind her and threw me a smile.

"We haven't all ways seen eye to eye on many things, this has a lot to do with neither of us knowing each other's stories. I am looking forward to what the future will hold for us Bella. Welcome to the family my sister." I held my hand out to her and she took it in hers.

"Is no one going to ask what I think?"

Everyone turned to look at Em before there was a group

"No." Before everyone laughed as he sat in the floor and pouted.

I wiggled from Esme's hold and walked over to his massive frame. Kneeling down in front of him I placed my hand on his arm before speaking

"Em, you are my big brother. I know what your answer is going to be, we all do. Plus sweetie you've all ready given it or did you forget your little dance?"

I suddenly was pulled into one of his bear hugs before letting me go with one of his dimple smiles. I took a deep breath and stood up. I had one more person to ask. I turned around and came face to face with Jasper. I watched as his eyes went to butterscotch to pitch black the moment our eyes meet.

"Bella, can we go and speak outside for a moment please?"

I nodded my head as I shrugged at rest of the family and Charlie before following Jasper out of the back door. We kept walking until we got to the river's edge before Jasper turned and looked at me.

"Isabella, I am going to say now you have my blessing to join the family. Though I will never be able to see you as a sister not the way Em does. I can't explain to you why not now, not today. All I ask is that when I do explain it you won't break the families heart."

"Jasper, whatever is said between us is just that between us. I can't stand here and understand what you mean and I am not about to but in a way I understand."

"That is all I can ask for. Now I better return you to the house because Em is threatening to come and get you. Charlie wants to say good bye and Esme will probably want to ask you about decorating your new room"

I nodded my head and turned to go back to the house. I was half way back when I noticed Jasper wasn't with me. I turned around just in time to watch Jasper jump over the river and into the forest beyond. I didn't realise I hadn't moved until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder causing me to jump in surprise.

"Sorry Bells but I have to be going. It seems that the news of the marriage being cancelled has all ready made its way around town and even up to the res. I need to explain to Billy that it doesn't change anything."

I nodded my head and gave Charlie a quick hug before his phone started to vibrate. He took one look at the number and blushed

"It's okay dad. I am happy for you honestly. It's about time you found someone that makes you happy. We can talk later I promise. Now go."

Charlie gave me a quick smile before answering his phone as he made his way to the cruiser. I stood there and watched as drove away still talking on the phone. In less than three hours my life had been turned on its head and it wasn't even midday yet. I closed my eyes as my head chose this moment to bring on a headache.

In hope that Carlisle would be able to give me something to make it stop I turned back to the house that had now become my home. The moment I walked into the house Rose was hold a glass of water and two high strength pain killers that Carlisle kept around for me. We found out the hard way that it took twice as long for normal pain killers to actually work on me, something about my body metabolism being slow. I raised my eyebrow at her as I swallowed them.

"Jasper called. He said he could feel that you were getting a headache."

I nodded my head at her explanation and shoved the question of how Jasper could actually pin point the source of my pain before I even did. I mean okay yeah he could feel others emotions but as far as I knew he couldn't pin point something to an exact thing.

"So where is everyone?"

"Esme is making you lunch, Carlisle is helping Emmett clean out Edward's and Alice's rooms and Jasper is who knows where. Now you have a chose after lunch Esme and I were wondering if you would like to come shopping with us to get things for your new room or whither you would like time alone. We understand that today has been hard on you and might want time to rest as it were."

"At this moment in time Rose shopping sounds like fun. To tell you the truth I would rather not think about what happened at this moment in time."

Rose nodded her understanding and followed me into the kitchen were Esme had just place my soup on the side. I was never that hungry at lunch but Carlisle insisted that I needed to eat at least three meals a day. So we came to the agreement that soup would do but only if it was homemade. While I ate Esme brought down her colour charts and decorating magazines and spread them across the kitchen top.

In the end I went with one of Rose's ideas. The largest wall in my bedroom was going to be a mural of a winter wonderland the rest of the wall were going to be paint in this shimmering paint in silver. In fact in the end we decided that the whole room was going to be based on the mural. Rose and I were arguing over wither or not I was going for slate floors with rugs, my idea or carpeted her idea when the boys including Jasper entered the kitchen with worried looks on their faces.

"Girls you are going to have to put any thought about decorating out of your heads. It seems that the Volturi are coming to pay us a visit about whether or not Bella is still going to be changed considering the wedding is now off."

"How the hell did they find out so fast? I mean it happened less than four hours ago. Has someone taken out a worldwide advert informing everyone that I was dumped a day before my wedding?"

I hadn't realised I was pacing until Jasper pulled me so I was tight against his chest while he flooded me with calm and understanding.

"Bella, it seems that Edward phoned them this morning just after they left. They had all ready sent representatives for the wedding. In fact it sounds like they have just arrived."

I heard Carlisle greeting the visitors before he brought them into the kitchen. I was in luck that Jasper was still holding me or I would have fallen as none other than Marcus and Caius entered the room followed by Heidi and Demetri. The growling sound coming from Jasper as he backed us away from the group made them all look slightly scared. It wasn't until we were outside did Jasper suddenly change his tactics and swing me up into the his arms making sure my face was against his shoulder and run. I felt the moment we jumped over the river and couldn't help but become a little scared. It wasn't until we landed with a solid thud did it go away slightly. I had no idea how long we had run for before I suddenly felt him slowing down to a walk.

"It's okay your safe now. No one can find us."

I didn't know whether or not to answer so I took this moment to have a look at where he had brought me. We were walking towards a little cottage that looked like it should be long in a fairytale rather than in real life. He stopped just short of the door and carefully placed my feet on the floor while he kept the other one wrapped round my waist. It was like he was scared that I was suddenly going to be taken from him.

"Bella, I am sorry about my behaviour. Just after this morning will my nerves are on edge. The fact that you panicked was enough for my protective instincts to come out. I'll phone Rose in a moment to let the family know we're okay."

I nodded my head as he dragged me into the cottage. I couldn't control my awe, it might have looked like a fairytale cottage on the outside but the inside was warm and homey. The living room was small but that was mainly due to the over sized seats and sofa's that where spread round the open fire place. Against one wall was row upon rows of books with the odd gaps where photo's and other knick knacks had been placed. Jasper voice reminded me I wasn't alone.

"Sorry Jasper you were saying something?"

Jasper gave me a small before leading me to the sofa.

"I was saying that this was to be Edwards and yours after you got married. It was a wedding present from Esme and Carlisle."

I opened and closed my mouth not realising that I was crying until Jasper pulled me in to his lap and started to rock me back and forwards making hushing sounds as I cried my eyes out. I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up covered in a blanket while Jasper was standing in front of the fire place talking on his phone.

"... bring her back until I know she is going to be safe Carlisle. How would you feel if it was Esme?"

"No she doesn't know and for the time being it's going to stay that way. Today has been stressful enough on her what with that _son_ of yours breaking her heart. I have to go she has just woken up."

I sat up as Jasper clicked his phone shut before turning me.

"I take it you heard the end of the conversation. Or at least my side."

I nodded my head after all there wasn't any use lying to him. He picked me up and placed me onto his lap before breathing over the top of my head. I knew what he was doing and part of me was wondering why until he started to speak.

"The Volturi are still here and won't go until they speak to you. As much as I don't want you near them Carlisle has said if we don't come back they will come here."

Again I just nodded my head not bothering to actually answer him.

Jasper suddenly stood up causing me to let out a small scream causing him to let out a small laugh. Making sure that the blanket was wrapped me he took off back to the house. Up until this point I hadn't realised that night had fallen and the only thing that was stopping me from getting a cold was the blanket. Just before we hit the river Jasper told me to tuck my head into his shoulder before he leaped as he flooded me with calm. The moment we landed I found myself shivering and not from the cold.

Turning my head I came face to face with a smiling Jane who looked liked the cat that caught the cannery. Jasper let out a feral growl as he pulled me even closer to his chest. The look on Jane's face would have made me laugh but the way her eyes flickered between me and Jasper caused me to frown.

This was the third time today that someone had hinted there was some kind of big secrete and it was starting to drive her insane. Jasper hissed something at Jane causing her to run back to the house that fast that the only reason I knew the direction was the foot prints and the sudden flood of light over the grass.

"Bella, I told you earlier that I would NOT explain things to you today and I mean it. I WILL explain it to you once everything has settled down. Now take a deep breath because we are going to deal with the Volturi and then you will be going to sleep."

I glared at him earning a deep growl off him. I was shocked when I saw his canines suddenly grow and his eyes darken until everything including the whites of his eyes had turned black. For the first time Jasper actually looked like an actual vampire from mythology. I wasn't aware that we had company until Carlisle suddenly spoke.

"Bella remain calm. It's going to be okay. Jasper will never hurt you remember that."

I turned to look at Carlisle only for Jasper to let out the same feral growl he did when Jane had appeared the first time. Jasper moved backwards the moment anyone tried to move closer.

"Jasper, please I am sorry if I have upset you in some way but your scaring me."

I watched as his canines retracted but his eyes remained pitch black.

"We will talk about this later Isabella. Everyone get inside so those of you who aren't welcome can get the hell back to where you belong."

I watched as every did exactly what he said even though we still hadn't moved. I started to shiver due to the fact the blanket I had wrapped round me was now in tatters.

Jasper looked down noticing for the first time the state of it and let out a small growl before racing in side. Instead of taking me into the dining room where we usually had family meetings we continued into the lounge room where he carefully placed me in the new large chair Esme had brought and placed near the fire only a few days before. Once he was sure I was warm he sat down in front of me glaring at the Volturi while he placed his hand on my leg.

"Now what do you want."

The way he spat it out was more a statement rather than an actual question causing the guards to stand behind their masters. My eyes flickered over to Jane who was standing next to her brother both had their eyes on Jasper like he was a ticking time bomb. I was trying to work out when they had turned up when Marcus started to speak.

"We came for the wedding which I am sorry is no longer taking place. However we do need to know if young Isabella is still going to go through with what was promised?"

It was Jasper who answered with a snarl.

"Yes"

I have no idea what had gotten into him in the last few hours but I had to admit that I was getting a little bit turned on. Edward never behaved like this even when dealing with James. In fact he often acted like a teenager rather than an actual vampire. Something then occurred to me. After the new born fight she couldn't help but notice that Carlisle and Emmett both looked like Jasper did earlier. They didn't finally fully returned to their normal colour until the following morning after a very loud night. Charlie had allowed Alice, Jasper and Edward to come and have a 'sleep' over hat night. It was the first time in fact Jasper had ever been in my house or actually been around Charlie for more than a few minutes. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as I remembered Jasper and Charlie having an argument about some baseball game.

I hadn't realised that while I was in my day dream my hand had landed up in Jasper's hair and was running my fingers thru it causing him to purr. I had never heard a sound so breath taking before. I could feel my panties starting to become damp causing his purring to become louder. Before I could blink Jasper had me in his arms again and was running out the door back towards the cottage.

The moment we hit the cottage Jasper lost control of his emotions. I suddenly found myself pushed against the wall as he attacked my lips with his before pulling back and snarling out the word

"Mine"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mine"

The moment the word left his mouth I couldn't stop the moan that left mine in reply. At the moment my body was aching for Jasper; so much it was starting to hurt. Where his body touched mine felt like it was on fire and I wanted more. I didn't stop him as he tore my shirt from my body noticing that he had done the same with his own at some point. The glint in his eyes as he bent slightly using his teeth to slice through my bra sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't control the hiss that left my mouth as his tongue licked the side of my breast before he lightly bite down on it before pulling back with a wicked smile on his face that turned me into liquid.

"Isabella, my sweet innocent Isabella, you are mine aren't you?"

I wanted to say no. It was all too soon. It hadn't been more than 24 hrs since I called off my marriage. That is what the little voice was telling me. However what left my mouth was the complete opposite: just two little words.

"Yes, yours."

The next moment I found myself laid on the floor in front of the fire with him over the top of me caging me in between his arms. I watched as his canines slowly lengthen before he leant over and scrapped them down my neck causing me to arch my back in pleasure. He purred as he ran his hands down my sides causing me to let out mewing sounds.

"Isabella, if you keep making those sounds I wouldn't be able to control myself. Now my dear as much as I want to be able continue this and trust me when I say, we will be; but not tonight. It's late and you need to rest. Don't argue you won't like the consequences. Now come."

He lifted me up into his arms causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and moan as my centre rubbed against the bludge that had been growing ever since we started our little make out session. His eyes darkened and let out a small growl before taking me down the small hall way. He carefully placed me on the bed before tearing the rest of my clothes off.

"You have no idea how much I want you. However I need to hunt and you need rest. I'll be back in a few hours. Now get into bed."

I crawled into the bed and pulled the covers around my still naked frame. Something told me from now on that unless Jasper allowed me to I would be sleeping like this. He leant over and kissed me with so much passion that I stopped breathing.

JPOV

I pulled back the moment I felt my Isabella pass out. Carefully I laid her down so her dark hair was spread around her like a halo against the white pillows. I had almost lost control twice now. If I didn't go and hunt soon I don't know how long I could hang on before I took away her innocence. Making sure she would be fine I ran out and into the forest. I didn't let my instincts take full control until I was far away from her that I wouldn't run back and take her.

After I had my fill I slowly made my back to the cottage and what was left of the Cullen family. I could sense that Esme and Rose where with my Isabella making me want to growl. The only thing stopping me was I could hear that she was still asleep and they were leaving her alone for the most part. Carlisle and Emmett had made themselves at home sat on a couple of benches that had been placed on the edge of the garden. I slowly made my way over to them while I kept my eyes on the house.

"Jasper it's okay. They are only making sure she has everything she needs. The Volturi has left and wish to apologise for upsetting you earlier."

I flashed my eyes over at Carlisle before looking back at the house. I wanted to go and be with her but I knew that we had to talk. Stopping by Emmett I kept my eyes on the house until Esme and Rose flitter out of the front door closing it quietly behind them before making their way over to us. I heard my Isabella stir slightly before calming down once again. It was taking all my strength not to run to her.

"Jasper calm down just for a minute. How much have you actually told her? Plus remember she was supposed to be getting married today."

I glared at the women who had become my sister before turning back to look at cottage before speaking.

"I'll explain everything to her soon, but not today as you pointed out she was to be married. She has all ready realised that she belongs to me and not him. She is MINE, Rosalie. If they hadn't finally come clean today, I would have forced them too. Now go all of you. I promise I shall bring her to you in the afternoon tomorrow."

Without looking back I walked back to my Isabella. The moment I walked into the cottage I could smell the food that they had brought for my mate and screwed my nose up a little. I must remember to open the windows while she ate or change her soon.

I finished undressing as I made my way down the short hall way to the bedroom. I couldn't stop the small growl that escaped my mouth as I walked into the room. The sheets had fallen down to pool around her waist allowing me a perfect view of her breasts. On her right one I could see a bruise forming from where I had all most lost control earlier.

I climbed in behind her pulling her to my chest before making sure the sheets where wrapped round her body. My hand found itself resting on her breast while I buried my nose in her hair breathing in her delicate scent. Soon she will be my mate, my companion, my everything.

B POV

I woke up moaning. At some point during the night Jasper had kept his promise and had come back. I couldn't stop screaming his name as the world turned white behind my eyelids. I came back down to earth just in time to watch Jasper lick his fingers clean purring as he did so. When he was done he pushed me so I was flat on the bed and hovered over the top of me.

"You are glowing my beloved Isabella, just like the angel you are."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Jasper what just happened? I have never felt that way before."

I watched as Jasper pulled back and looked at me in surprise.

"Isabella, my dear, are you telling me you have never had an orgasm before? Not even by your own hand."

I could feel myself blush as I shook my head. I tried to turn my head but he reached down and stopped me.

"Then my dear you have given me such a gift. I have much to teach you about yourself and your body. Your first lesson will be this morning my beloved Isabella."

I suddenly found myself being pulled from the bed and into a large closet. Hanging to the right of the doors was a ceiling to floor mirror. Jasper stopped in front of it forcing me to look at our reflexion. I watched as he placed his head on my shoulder before running his hands down my arms.

"Isabella, look at yourself. Look how beautiful you truly are."

I watched as he run his hands across my stomach to my hips before he made his way up to my breasts. The whole time he was telling me how perfect I was, that I had the body of a growing women. He reached for my hand in his and retraced my body. I gasped as he took my hand to a place I had never touched unless it was in the shower. I was surprised at how slick it was or how hot I was down there. The whimper that left my mouth as Jasper increased his hold on my hand before moving it up and down against my bundle of nerves.

"That is it my dear. Just follow my lead. I want you to see how beautiful you really are."

With his other hand he brought our hands up to my breast and pinched the nipple at the same time he increased the speed of our other hand. I gasped as he suddenly pushed one of our fingers inside of me.

"Just relax my dear."

I closed my eyes for only a moment before he told me to open them again. Less than three minutes later I was screaming his name again before he lowered us to the floor. Yet again I watched as he licked his fingers clean as well as mine before leaning in and kissing me. He tasted as good as he smelt. I ran my hand down his chest before he stopped it and pulled away.

"Darling as much as I would love for us to continue this; we need to get washed and dressed. I also need to feed you."

I dropped my head on his shoulder and let out a small groan. I had just remembered that today I was supposed to be getting married.

"I don't want to move. I don't want to see the look of pity on everyone's faces."

"Isabella we have to move. I told the family I would bring you to see them this afternoon my Isabella."

I sighed before nodding my head. I was getting use to Jasper picking me up and carrying me around me so I just wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my hands in his hair as he walked us to the bathroom. It felt natural being around Jasper even though we where both naked. I didn't even complain as he climbed in the shower with me. In fact I stood there and let him wash and kiss me all over before washing himself.

It wasn't until he place a bowl of chopped up fruit with yogurt on top in front of me did I come back to reality with a shake of my head.

"Where was that pretty little head of yours Isabella?"

"Sorry, I was just noticing how natural it was being around you. I mean I wasn't embarrassed being naked in front of you. What we did in front of the mirror I was a tiny bit nervous about, but you made me feel something that Edward never did. Every time I was with in him I would question what he actually saw in me. I allowed Alice to play Barbie with me because it made me feel that I actually deserved him. Do you know I allowed him to drive me round just to make him happy? The more I look at the relationship the more I couldn't help but notice that I spent the whole time trying to make him happy. With you I feel like you don't judge me. I know it's stupid to feel this way."

Jasper took my face in his hands while he shook his head.

"My Isabella; what you just said made perfect sense. I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you but since it's getting harder and harder for me not to touch you I will tell you know. I knew Edward wasn't your true mate, or Alice mine; however I didn't know that they were cheating behind our backs until yesterday morning. Okay for someone who can feel people's emotions I am really bad at doing the actual explaining of things. I think you might understand what I want to say if it came from Carlisle. Do you mind if I phone him to come and visit?"

I nodded my head before eating the food he had placed in front of while he spoke on the phone at vampire speed to Carlisle. By the time I had finished eating Jasper had cleaned up the mess he had made and was standing behind me kissing the side of my neck. I tilted my head to one side to give him better access when a knock interrupted us. Jasper pulled back with a sigh before whisking the bowl away while I went to let Carlisle in.

"Come on in Carlisle, Jasper is just washing my breakfast bowl. It seems that you have something to tell me. Jasper got a little flushed when he tried to explain it to me earlier."

I ducked just in time as Jasper sent the tea towel flying across the room at my head causing me to laugh. I couldn't help the scream that left my mouth as I suddenly found myself being span round and round. Jasper stopped just in time before dropping on to the sofa and placed me in his lap the whole time laughing. The look on Carlisle face was a mixture of pride and love as he took a seat opposite us. When he could tell that he had our attention he started.

"Okay Bella, you are about to get a crash course in vampire behaviour and mating. The easiest place to start is what you have all ready seen. I'll start with the whole canine teeth. It's true that we have sharp teeth and most of the time that is all we use however when are protecting our mates the males canines tend to grow. They are sharper meaning it is easier to destroy the threat. They are all so used to mark our mates to let other males know that they are taken. Now Jasper tells me that you are finding out you feel more at peace with yourself with him than you where with Edward. This is somewhat to be expected. You see Bella it turns out you are Jasper's true mate. The reason it has only come to the foreground now is because both of you where with others. Something in our makeup won't allow us to fully recognise our true mate if we are with another. It wasn't until Alice admitted her affair did the link Jasper has to you become more noticeable. The next few days are going to be a whirl wind of emotions for you Bella being the female. Esme and Rose can both help you through them, as they had to suffer the same thing during their first few days as well. Jasper is your mate."

All I could do was blink at him as I worked out what he had just told me. The fact that Jasper was my mate didn't really bother me, what did was the whole emotional trip I was about to go through. I mean hadn't I gone through enough emotional turmoil over the last few years?

I turned my head and buried my head into Jasper's neck before speaking.

"Jasper I need to talk to the family, all together. Can you please take me to the main house? I think it's time I tell you what happened when you left."

I closed my eyes the moment I felt Jasper stand and tighten his hold on me before we took off running. This time I didn't even notice when we jumped the river as I was trying to figure out the best way to tell them about how them leaving me all most killed me. I knew we had arrived at the house because Jasper had slowed to a walk. I could hear Carlisle calling the rest of the family together while Jasper pulled me into the chair that I had occupied last night. By the time the rest of the family had assembled my nerves were starting to get the best of me. I patted Jasper's hand and asked to be let up. I paced back and forwards for a good five minutes before I allowed Jasper to feel me with enough calm so I could actually speak. Without looking at any of them I started my story.

"He left me in the woods. I am not sure if it was done on purpose at the time but he did none the less. I was upset and part of me didn't want to let him or any of you go so I followed him. In the end all I did was get lost and hurt. It got late and dark to make matters worse it started to rain. My body was hurting and tired so I curled up in a ball and cried my eyes out. I was found by Sam who took me back to Charlie. I can't remember much of what happened when I got back there in fact the five months that you where gone is a bit of a blur. I didn't eat much for the first three months when I did start to eat properly I would just threw it back up a few hours later. I didn't get much sleep in those months either between the nightly nightmares and the pending attack from Victoria. Poor Charlie didn't know what to do with me, in the end Jacob helped a bit. Before, where I was nothing more than a walking zombie, I was smiling and even laughing once in a while. The wolves become all most like a second family to me but the hole and pain that where in my heart from you leaving was still there. I stayed one night with Emily while the boys went hunting for Victoria. I woke up screaming the house down due to one my nightmares. It took her two hours to calm me down enough to sleep again. It was the following day I took my little flying lesson from there you know the rest."

I walked out of the room without turning back to the veranda. The moment I sat on the steps that led down to the garden the sound of smashing entered my ears. I closed my eyes and lent my head against the pole hoping whoever was losing it wasn't destroying Esme's house too much. I suddenly found myself being picked up by Esme who took me back to the cottage. When we arrived she hugged me before looking me in the eyes. I knew if she could cry she would be right at this moment.

"Esme, I never blamed any of you. Not then, and not now. You are my family and I love you. All of you."

Esme pulled me in for another hug before turning her head back into the direction of the house and winched.

"Go rescue the house Esme. Remind them that they have to live in it, because there is no way I am having Em and Rose in my house. Not the way they go at it."

Esme gave me a small smile before kissing my check on more time before rushing back. I shook my head and went to get a book to read until Jasper returned. Half way through reading To Kill a Mockingbird, I feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

J POV

The moment my Isabella stopped talking she left the room without looking back. The moment the door closed Rose lost it. I could feel her anger start to build the moment my Isabella started her story. By the time she had finished the only thing stopping Rose from destroying the room with her in it was Emmett pinning her down. His emotions weren't any better than Rose's or Carlisle's. All I was getting off Esme was sadness and worry as she looked at the door that led to my Isabella. I managed to duck just in time as Rose threw one of the many antique vases across the room and towards my head.

"Esme, could please take Isabella back to the cottage. I don't think her being anywhere near the house at the moment is a good idea."

Esme nodded and flew out to find her youngest daughter. Five minutes later she returned with a look of shock on her face. The whole family room was destroyed. I had learnt the hard way to never use my gift on Rose when she was angry. Not all of the scares that covered my body were from my time in the southern wars. Esme filtered over to Carlisle and began to cry.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, it's going to be all right my dear."

"It's not going to be all right Carlisle. The bastard left her in the middle of the fucking woods with a broken heart. She could have died. I swear the next time I see him I am going to tear him to little bits and slowly burn them. Don't get me started on the other one."

We all turned to look at Rose as she continued to rant about the things she was planning on doing to Edward and Alice _if _they ever came back. The whole time I couldn't stop my eyes from flicking in the direction of the cottage to where my beloved Isabella was. I wanted to be there with her rather than listening to Rose's threats, but I knew that we needed to talk about what Isabella had said.

"Rose, shut up for a moment. We are all upset by what she has told us. Now can we please get a move on; I want to go and be with her."

If I was a better mood, the look that Rose threw me I would have just laughed it off, but unfortunately all it did was to cause me to growl at her. The only thing that stopped Emmett from attacking me was Carlisle who grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Emmett relax, Jasper is going through a hard time at the moment. He has just found his true mate who was abused by someone we considered to be family. So please calm down before we destroy anymore of Esme's house."

Emmett glared at me before pulling Rose to his side.

"Right now that is over with. As much as I hate to say this we can't go into the past and correct our mistakes. She may have forgiven us, but something tells me she still worries that we will leave her again. The only thing we can do, however, is be there for Bella from now on. Now Jasper, go and be with Bella. Rose clean up this mess."

I didn't wait for a response. I needed to be near my Isabella. The moment I entered the clearing I stopped breathing for a moment, and began to purr. My angle was fast asleep with the sun beating down on her. The sun brought out the red in her hair and made her skin shine. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn she was all ready one of us. Without realising it, I had taken my shirt off and was stalking way towards her. I needed her more than anything after the story she had just told. I watched with fascination as my skin caused rainbows to flash across hers.

BPOV

I woke up to find Jasper knelt next to me looking more like a fallen angel rather than an actual vampire. I reached my hand up and pushed it threw his hair. Feeling the silken texture beneath my fingers, I tried to pull his head closer to mine. The smile that crossed his face as he followed my led caused my breath to hitch. The moment his lips touched mine I completely surrendered.

J POV

I closed my eyes the moment my lips touched hers at the same time I felt her surrender herself to me. I growled against her lips before attacking them. I knew this time I couldn't stop but I wasn't about to take her out in nature, well not the first time any way. I slowly picked her up and rushed inside and laced her on the bed. I slowly kissed my way down her neck as I slide my hands underneath her tank top. The sounds that came from my mates mouth were turning me on even more. I pulled back and tore her top into shreds. Her perky breasts spilled into my hands. I could feel her nipples harden under my touch. I bent my head and scarped my teeth gently down her neck as I started to massage them.

I hadn't even started and all ready my mate was turned on. I had to be gentle with her or I would land up hurting her even if she was making it difficult. I felt her hands wonder down my chest; this time I didn't stop her as she popped the button of my jeans. I sat up and finished taking them off for her. The look in her eyes caused me to growl at her. I took a deep breath as her arousal become more noticeable. I bent down again and removed her trousers licking my lips as I got a glimpse of her wet lips. I couldn't control myself and crawled in between her legs. I licked the inside of her leg causing her to let out a squeal before she tried to close her legs. The only thing stopping her was the fact that I was laid in between them.

I moved up so my head was rest on her stomach and looked up at her.

"Isabella, did you enjoy what I did to you earlier?"

I watched as she blushed and nodded her head. I was surprised how far down her blush actually went and got a little bit distracted.

"This is the next step my beloved mate. Now relax."

I moved down and placed my hands on my mate's hips while I blew on her wet lips causing her to wiggle. I let out a small purr before I flicked my tongue over her bundle of nerves causing her to let out a moan. That one sound caused me to loss control and to start to lick her harder than before I started to built up the speed until my Isabella was moaning and wiggling above me. I pushed two of my fingers into my mate's heated vagina, pumping them in and out slowly while I continued to lick and suck on her bundle of nerves. My purrs started to get louder as her cries of pleasure become louder. I arched my fingers up finding her special spot and within seconds she was falling over the edge, bringing me with her. I crawled up her body and collapsed half on top of her so my fall weight wasn't on her but she was still covered.

B POV

Once the world had stopped spinning I curled closer to Jasper and took a deep breath. I had never felt this way before and neither had my body.

"If I said wow, would that be a bad thing?"

The deep laugh that left Jasper's chest answered my question more than his words could have done.

"No my mate 'wow' isn't a bad word considering what just happened. I have to say that would have been a first for me as well. Just the amount of pleasure coming from you towards the end..."

I reached up and brushed my lips against his before rest my head on his shoulder. Today I was supposed to be getting married to someone who had left me empty and alone. Instead here I was curled up naked with the man he saw as a brother and I didn't care. In fact this was the most relaxed I had felt since my eighteenth birthday. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the front door.

"Whoever it is, GO AWAY."

Jasper couldn't stop laughing as I started to laugh in reply. Jasper shook his head and dragged on his jeans before going to answer the door, but not before pulling the sheets up and kissing me on the lips.

I didn't hear the words that were spoken only that less than a second later the bedroom door flow open and Rose actually skipped in. She took one look at me and couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face before she pounced on the bed next to me.

"So care to explain to me what you and my darling brother were doing for the last hour?"

An hour. He had been doing those glorious things to my body for a whole hour. I stared at the wall smiling until Rose poked me.

"I take it that you were having fun?"

"Rose you have no idea. The things he can do with that tongue and his hands are mind blowing. I mean, he played my body like he had spent years doing so. I can't say if what just happened was normal, but oh my god."

"Hang on, are you telling me this was your first time in this kind of situation."

I bowed my head and nodded not wanting her to see the shame in my eyes. I felt as one of her fingers lifted my head again so I was looking into her butterscotch eyes.

"So let me get this straight, in the whole time you were with Edward, you two never played?"

I shook my head.

"He didn't even kiss me that often. He was always over while I slept or I was with Alice so we never..."

The look on her face was priceless.

"Jasper has been teaching me. I get the impression off him that I wouldn't see myself as being beautiful until I learn about my body."

"Your right you know. I am not saying that you have to play with yourself to experience it, but really the changes that go throw a growing body are major. A lot of girls don't realise just because they are not skinny doesn't mean they aren't beautiful. We are all different. I know from over hearing you speak in the past that you wish you were more like me, but Bella, you have to understand what you see now isn't what I used to look like. During the change our bodies change as well. Everything tones up. So just be yourself and enjoy the body you have been given because it is beautiful. Now I suggest you go and get dressed again. I didn't come alone. The only reason Emmett hadn't come in yet is because Jasper is currently sitting on him explaining the finer points of why we don't attack him."

I couldn't stop laughing at the picture it brought to my head. I decided that I would put on a dress. In the end I landed up getting Rose to hunt me out a simple cotton one. After I had put it on I took a look at the closet and started throwing things into a giant pile with help from Rose. It wasn't until we got to the underwear drawer did the boys join us.

"Bells, can I ask what you two are doing?"

I turned round to see both the boys with confused looks on their faces.

"Well Emmy, every piece of clothing in this room was chosen for me. I had no say in any of it, and well I would love to fill this up with clothes I would actually want to wear. Plus I have this sudden need to have a bonfire. Mind you some of these clothes will be going to the women's shelter."

Jasper walked over to me and pulled me up against his chest while he placed his head on my shoulder.

"Does this mean that we are going to have to go shopping? Because I can tell you now that you aren't going alone."`

I turned my head so I could see his face before answering.

"You don't have to come. Rose offered to come with me and I am sure Esme will be happy to come as well. We can make it a girls afternoon."

Jasper growled at me before answering

"That wasn't what I meant. Do you think my Isabella that I am going let you leave my side? I am sure the whole family would love to spend the afternoon shopping. Esme does have to replace the whole of the lounge room because someone lost her temper."

I looked over at Rose who suddenly found the ceiling a very interesting place to be looking. I couldn't stop the giggle that left my mouth. She looked over and winked at me before going back to cleaning out the closet as Jasper picked me and carried me back to the bedroom. Once he had sat me on the bed he knelt in front of me so we where eye to eye.

"Isabella, I want to have this talk to you here because I know that you are going to be difficult. You are my mate and it my job to make you happy and to provide for you. So when we go shopping, I want you to buy what you want without looking at the price. You will use my credit card without so much as a word of argument. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head as he leant forward and kissed me on the lips just as Rose and Emmett came out of the closet with their arms filled with boxes. I wanted to ask where they had gotten the boxes from but decided that I would put it down to using vampire speed. Yet again I found myself being carried as we run back to the main house.

In less than an hour the boys had filled Emmett's jeep and Jasper's new truck with the boxes while Esme and Rose took me aside and talked about my look and what I wanted. In the end Jasper suggested that we wait until we were actually shopping for me to choose. He did say I wasn't allowed to touch my hair which caused the Esme and Rose to giggle for some reason. Throwing them a look allowed Jasper to take my hand and escort me out to his truck.

"Bella there has been a change in plan. We won't be returning home tonight. Carlisle has booked us three rooms at the Hotel Monaco so we can continue to shop tomorrow. Now we have to stop by the women's shelter to drop of these boxes and then the fun will start and I do want you to actually have fun."

I nodded my head before looking out of the window and watched the trees flash past. I stayed in the truck while the boys unloaded them before we took off again. Just as we hit the outside of Seattle Jasper took my hand in his and raised it to his mouth to kiss.

"Carlisle and Esme said that they will meet us at the hotel. Since it is late I thought that you might like to look round the night markets that they have here?"

"I would love to. I have all ways wanted to come and see them."

I couldn't stop from bouncing up and down like a little child as Jasper parked the van next to Carlisle's Mercedes. The moment he stopped, I didn't want to wait for him to get my doors so I rushed over to Rose who had arrived ahead of both of us due to Emmett's driving.

"Rose, Jasper says were going to the night markets. What are we waiting for, I want to go now."

Rose threw her head back and laughed causing a couple of young men to look are way and smirk. Before they could even think about coming over, Jasper and Emmett suddenly appeared behind us glaring and continued to glare at them until they got the message. Once Jasper was sure that they weren't coming back he slipped his jacket on me.

"You need it more than me love plus I do like seeing you in my clothes."

I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her towards the exit. Half way thru our shopping trip we separated into couples. Jasper spent more time kissing and licking the side of my neck than actually looking at the actual stalls and their produce. However he did buy me a beautiful necklace with a Black rose made out of black opal hanging from a white gold chain. By the time we had gotten to the last stall Jasper was getting a little adventurous with his hands. I suddenly found myself being pulled down a dark alley and pushed against a wall by Jasper.

"My Isabella, I need you to be really quiet. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded my head and all most screamed as I suddenly felt Jasper's cold tongue against my nerve bundle. He suddenly pulled one of my legs over his shoulder giving him better access. Less than five minutes later I was in Jasper's arms as my body came down from its high.

"I would apologize, but I would be lying. You ready to head back now?"

I yet again nodded my head and wrapped my arm round his waist as he placed his over my shoulder. We made our way back to the entrance the whole time Jasper was purring. The look Rose shot me told me I had a lot of explaining to do. I wiggled out of Jasper's hold and took Rose's arm while she pulled me far away enough from the boys to give me the appearance of being alone.

"Why does my brother look like he is a cat that just got into the cream?"

I couldn't stop the blush that crossed my face. The spattering that left Rose's mouth didn't help matters either as she worked out what had caused me to go red.

"You, young lady are turning my dear brother into an animal. I mean he never ever did that type of thing before."

I rolled my eyes at her before laughing at the look of shock on her face.

"Hey you can't just blame me in all this. Your 'dear' brother is the one who is doing the corrupting. I am innocent."

I winked at her before spinning round and running back to Jasper who caught me in his arms and kissed me before lifting me up so my legs wrapped round his waist and my arms round his neck.

"A girl could get use to this you know."

Jasper leant and licked my neck before lightly scrapping his teeth down it; causing me to shiver in pleasure.

Rose interrupted the moment by hitting Em over the head.

"Why can't you be romantic like that?"

Jasper and I looked at each other before breaking into laugher as we made our way back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper kicked the hotel room shut as he continued to fight me for dominance. By the time we hit the bed we were both naked and Jasper was winning the battle as he had pinned my hands over my head as he nibbled and licked his way down to my breasts. I couldn't control the scream that left my mouth as Jasper pulled my nipple into his sucking at it like an infant might do to his mother while he moved his other hand to play with my bundle of nerves with the other. It took him less than two minutes to bring me to edge once again. However this time instead of rolling off me like he usually did he climbed back up my body so I could feel his manhood against my stomach.

"Isabella, I want you. Can I please have you? Will you allow me to take you as my mate?"

I whimpered as he run his hands over my face and down my neck all the time looking in my eyes pleading. I reached up with my own hands and traced his face as I looked into his darkened eyes. A part of me knew what he was asking of me, but at the same time I was a little worried. I had heard that one's first time actually hurt and that there would be blood.

"Jasper what about the blood? And I've overheard that the first time hurts for the female."

I couldn't stop the worry from entering my voice. Jasper leant forward and kissed me until I all most passed out from not breathing before he answered my question.

"My beloved Isabella, yes there will be a small amount of blood and trust me when I say it won't be a problem. As for your other question it's true a lot of girls do experience pain during their first time mainly because they rush into things. I can't say you won't experience some kind of pain, because I am slightly larger than a human would be. However I can take away the pain with my gift so all you feel is pleasure."

I nodded my head and reached down and stroked him gently causing him to let out a soft growl. I watched as he moved down my body a little and raised one of my legs over his hips before gasping my hand in his.

"Isabella, I want you to guide me in."

I allowed him to wrap my hand round his manhood surprising me with how soft it was. Jasper helped me place at my centre before he realised my hand.

"Isabella, I want you to put your hands in my hair. The moment you start to feel pain I want you to tug. Don't hold back."

I nodded my head and did what I was told to do. I closed my eyes as I felt Jasper slowly push his way in. I was surprise how full I felt and how good it actual felt. I felt him stop for a moment and opened my eyes. The moment our eyes locked I felt him almost withdraw all the way before quickly thrusting his hips. I only felt a little sting as he brook through my barrier.

"Are you okay Isabella?"

I shifted my hips and couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth as how nice it felt. Taking that as a sign to continue he started to slow move in and out of me the whole time kissing and licking the side of my neck. This went on until all of sudden he growled. He reached down and brought my other leg so it was bent over his shoulder. The change of angle caused him to rub this one spot that caused me to start meowing with every thrust. I soon started to move my hips in time with his causing the feeling to intensify. The look in Jasper's eyes was a mixture of pure animal and love as he picked up speed. I could feel my muscle clenching and unclenching, but couldn't seem to fall over the edge.

"Isabella, touch yourself. Let me watch you touch yourself while I am buried inside you."

Jasper changed the angle again so he could watch as I reached down and started to touch myself rubbing in time with his thrusts. I suddenly felt my muscle clench as I fell over the edge bring Jasper with me with a roar. Jasper lowed himself so he remained buried inside of me as I rode out the aftershocks. By the time my body had turned to jelly, Jasper was cradling me against his chest as he laid on his back purring. I jumped as a knock sound at the door causing Jasper to let out a small growl and pull me closer to his chest before throwing the covers over the top of us before calling whoever it was to come in.

I was surprised to see Rose stagger in with a huge grin on her face.

"Jasper, Bella, how can I possibly thank you. Esme wished to thank you. I think every single woman in the hotel wants to thank you right now. I am going to leave you for now, but Bella, when we go shopping you are so spilling."

We watched as she walked out the door closing it behind her with another thank you. The moment she left Jasper broke out laughing while I looked at him in confusion.

"It seems that when I am with you I lose control of my power. What you just witnessed was what happens if I don't keep a tight grip of my gift at all times."

I couldn't think of anything to actually say in response to that, so I laid my head back on his shoulder but not before kissing his neck. His scars didn't really bother me in the slightest in fact they turned me on again.

"My Isabella, as much as I would like to do that again, your body is going to be in enough pain tomorrow as it is. Now we have a long day of shopping tomorrow and you, my mate, need to sleep."

I wanted to argue but he slowly flooded my body with so much calm that I was soon yawning. He leant down and brushed his lips against my forehead before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

J POV

I watched as my sweet Isabella slept for an hour before untangling myself from her warmth. I had never felt something so powerful or warm in my life. Isabella was finally my mate and no one could try and take her from me again. I slide my jeans back on and opened the door just in the nick on time.

"You two can come in, but so help me if you wake up my mate."

They both nodded before sliding into the room trying to get a look at my Isabella causing me to growl. I felt the moment they had arrived and from the smug look on their faces my gift spread further than I thought it did. 

"Don't worry so much Major. We were actually close by when we got hit by your gift."

My mate chose that moment to make the most delicious sound in her sleep followed by my name causing my visitors to both moan in response.

"Don't even fucking think about it you two. She is MINE. Now what the hell do you actually want?"

"What we were in the neighbourhood and thought we might visit. We also had a small run in with that little bitch you call an ex wife. It seems not all is well in cheaters-ville."

I rolled my eyes at the man I saw as my best friend and brother.

"Peter, why do I have a funny feeling that you have had another one of your little moments."

The look he shot me made me want to strangle him, but Isabella suddenly woke up. I rushed to her side and wrapped the sheets around her still naked body before pulling her in my lap.

"Isabella, you're supposed to be asleep."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes making me fall in love with her that tiny bit more.

"I couldn't feel you and I heard voices."

I swore under my breath. I hadn't realised that she would hear us. As for not being able to actually feel me, I knew that was a fear that had been left over since the child had left her.

"Isabella, some old friends have come to visit me. I promise they will be gone soon and I will be back in bed with you. I am not going anywhere. Now why don't you lie down and try and sleep."

I watched as she yawned again and nodded before crawling back onto the bed. I brought the heavier blanket up and covered her before leaning down and brushed my lips across hers. She kissed me back before closing her eyes. I didn't leave her until her heart indicated that she was indeed asleep once again.

Getting up slowly from the bed to make sure I didn't disturb her again, I went to find Peter and Charlotte. I finally found them standing on the balcony with Peter with a smoke between his lips.

"Sorry Major, we didn't mean to wake the little angel up."

I threw my arm round Charlotte's shoulder and kissed her temple. I knew Charlotte would love my Isabella right away; it was Peter I was worried about. I flicked my eyes over to him and watched as he throw the rest of his smoke over the edge of balcony before turning to face Charlotte and myself.

"Major, you have a god damn angel in there. If you ever let her go, I will try and rip you to shreds."

I couldn't stop the stupid grin that covered my face at his words. Peter never liked Alice in the slightest, which had meant we hadn't seen each other for over ten years.

"Trust me when I say she is mine. Nothing can get between us now."

Peter nodded his head before turning to look into the room before he spoke again.

"Major, the next couple of days are going to be hard for your little angel. Char and I will be joining you today. The big guy all ready knows, as do the parentals, we ran into them on the way up."

I nodded my head not bothering to ask why because I knew that he wouldn't tell me. With a quick hug from Char and a hand shake from Peter, I watched as they jumped of the balcony and walk off into the night before making my way back inside to my mate.

B POV

I woke in the morning to find that my muscles were hurting just as Jasper said that they would be and was grateful that he decided to stop at only doing it once. I slowly sat up in bed and looked round to see if I could find him.

"Jasper?"

I blinked as he was suddenly in front of me with a worried look on his face as he ran his hands over my body.

"I'm fine, my muscles just hurt a little bit. I was worried that you had left me."

I ducked my head to hide the fear that I knew was showing in my eyes. I felt his finger under my chin causing me to raise my eyes to meet his.

"Isabella, you are MINE. My mate. I am not got to let you go again. Now come on, I was running you a bath to relax your muscles."

I placed my arm around his neck before he gentle picked me up and moved towards what I assumed was the bathroom. I gasped as he placed me on the cold marble vanity unit as he tested the temperature of the water. Ignoring how cold I was getting I couldn't stop admiring the ripple of his muscles as he turned the taps on and off trying to get the water just right.

"Isabella, if you keep doing that I am going to have no chose but to take you again aching muscles be damned."

I couldn't stop the giggle that left my mouth at his words. I watched him shake his head before turning the taps off. When he turned round his eyes where once again pitch black and I could see the tips of his teeth. He let out a low growl before stalked towards me. Capturing my lips with his I moaned as he pulled me, so my centre was rubbing against him. I didn't even realise that we had moved until I felt the water lapping again my back. Jasper pulled back and guided me so I could wet my hair in the water. I leant against him as he slowly washed my hair and body causing me to purr. By the time we had finished I had turned into a pile of goo. Jasper carried me back into the bedroom where I noticed breakfast had arrived for me; which he feed me. Half an hour later a knock sounded on the door just as Jasper had finished dressing me. Telling me to stay put he went to the door to let in the rest of the family as well as two people I didn't know.

"Isabella, let me introduce you to Peter and Charlotte. They are part of my family from down south."

I watched as Charlotte flittered over to me and threw her arms around me while telling me how pretty I looked.

"Thank you Charlotte. It's nice to meet both Peter and you. Jasper has told me all about you and please let me say how sorry I am for what you have been through."

The gasp that left her mouth caused me to panic a bit. Within seconds Charlotte was in Peter's arms while Jasper was in front of me growling while he ran his hands down my body. I placed my head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"Jasper, I'm fine. She didn't hurt me. I panicked over nothing. I'm sorry Charlotte, I didn't mean to overreact. "

The smile she threw me made me feel a bit better about my reaction.

"It's okay angel, you just surprised me. Not a lot of people know about our past, let alone let us near them. Hearing you say how sorry you were was a bit of a shock."

I kissed Jasper's throat earning a panty soaking growl off him before Carlisle brought our attention back to what we had planned for today.

"Okay children, let's get a move on. Esme and I will meet you around midday at the food court. Isabella, have fun and if you need to rest tell them so, though I think Jasper won't be letting you out of his sight."

I couldn't stop the giggle as Jasper purred and nodded his head causing the rest of the family to smile. By the time we left, Jasper was carrying me on his back refusing to let my feet touch the ground. We landed up walking the short distance to the shops after arranging for someone to pick up our bags. Our first stop was to get me new underwear. Peter and Emmett chose this moment to disappear into the electronic shop next door claiming that they didn't need to watch me. Jasper stuck to me like glue and every once in a while would place something in the ever growing pile. By the time I got to the fitting room I had six baskets full of stuff half I had never laid eyes one before.

The lady behind the counter was about to argue about Jasper coming to the changes room with me until Rose explained to her that he was the one paying for everything and that separating us would be a bad idea. Forty minutes and three orgasms later Jasper paid for everything claiming it won't last causing me to blush as the poor women behind the counter couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open. By the time we meet up with Carlisle and Esme, Jasper was giving me a piggy back ride while the rest of the group where buried under the bags from the latest shop.

Esme smiled and stood up helping me off of Jasper's back as Carlisle helped Peter with some of the bags, but not without making an untypical like comment.

"Is there anything left in the shops or did you land up buying everything Bella?"

I stuck my tongue out at him before sliding into the booth with Jasper close behind me.

"Actually Carlisle, some of those belong to Rose and Charlotte. I also swear that there is stuff in there that is meant for me that I haven't even tried on. Someone around here is having fun?"

Jasper smirked and nuzzled his nose into my neck causing the rest of the group to laugh. Things where fine part from a small incident with the waiter which was easier to settle down. It just involved Rose, Charlotte and me having to move on to the boys laps for the rest of the meal. It wasn't until we were talking about whether or not we were going to move did trouble really start.

"I think we should move north to our property in British Columbia that way Jasper and Bella can go through their honeymoon period in peace. If she wants to go through her re-fit it would be a safe place to do it. Plus it's the biggest of our properties and since Peter and Charlotte are going to be staying with us we need the room."

The growl that filled the air caused the hair at the back of my neck to stand on end. We turned round to come face to face with a very upset Edward with Alice standing behind him glaring at Jasper and me. It was Carlisle who stood up to play peace keeper.

"Edward, Alice can I ask what you are doing here? I thought that you said you were heading to Europe for a few months."

"Our flight doesn't leave until tonight. I didn't realise however that you would be here. With two human blood drinks none the less."

The two in question let out low growls of their own. It was Esme who decided that we should go back to the hotel. The moment I stood up Edward tried to pull me to him only for Jasper to stop him with a low warning growl. I wrapped my arms round his neck as he picked me up causing me to wrap my legs round his hips.

"My Isabella, the moment we leave here we are running to the hotel. I need you to hold on tight and keep your head down."

I nodded and placed an open mouth kiss on the side of his neck earning a hiss off Alice. Running with Jasper always put me in the mind of running on the back of a jaguar, strong, powerful and beautiful with grace. The moment I heard his feet land on the balcony of our room, I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him with everything I had in me. If hell was about to break out at least I could taste him one last time. I moaned as he pushed me against the wall before ripping my trousers off me followed by his before he pushed into me. I couldn't stop the screams and moans at his animalistic side took control telling me over and over again that I was his. I cried out his name as we fell over the edge together. I placed my head on his shoulder using his cold body to cool down as buried his face into my mattered hair.

"We should get dressed Isabella. The sooner we do this the sooner we work out what those two want and we can get on with our lives."

I nodded my head and sighed, so much for a nice day shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The names and basic background belong to S. Myers. I just let my imagination play with them once in a while. **

B POV

I wanted to scream. In fact screaming sounded really good right now. The second that we arrived home I didn't wait for the car to stop and threw the door open before running off into the forest. We had just spent two hours in a yelling match with Edward and Alice. Okay, Jasper spent two hours in a yelling match with those two. I didn't even make it into the room before Rose and Charlotte stopped me, both indicating that this was a fight I couldn't get involved in.

I spent two hours listening as the family defended mine and Jasper relationship. The moment when my change got brought up in the conversation, I suddenly found myself air born. It wasn't until Peter had slammed the door shut on his side and was speeding through Seattle did I wonder what had happened.

"Angel, let's say that it was best that I got you out of there now. The bitch the Major calls an ex wife was going to attack you. It seems she has gotten jealous over the type of relationship that you have with Jasper." Peter explained to me that Jasper never willingly went shopping the whole time they were together, nor had he ever been as adventurous with her as he has been with me in the last few days. What really got me upset however was when Peter told me that Edward was still denying Carlisle the right to change me. I was lucky that we were so close to the house that I could run off. I felt the anger start to rise again the more I thought about it.

"How dare he? How FUCKING DARE HE."

I threw my head back and screamed in frustration. I could feel Peter watching me as I screamed and shouted abuse about Edward. When I finally calmed down enough, I turned to him with tears rolling down my checks.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? He left me the day before we were to be married after cheating on me for so long. Peter why?"

I collapsed in his arms and couldn't stop crying. All I wanted was to spend time with my family and my mate. Now thanks to two spoilt children here I was in Peter's arms crying.

"I'm sorry Peter. I don't mean to be such a baby."

"Shh angel, you're not a baby just because you cry when you get upset. Trust me when I say that the Major was ready to rip Eddie boy a new one. Plus you should have seen the look on the bitches face when Esme told her about the closet. Add the fact I think Jasper sent images to Eddie boy of your little time in the fitting rooms by the look on his face."

I couldn't stop the wet smile that crossed my face as I let myself remember our little game of how quiet I could be while he used his skilled tongue and fingers on me.

"Now there is the angel I remember from this morning. Now sweet heart let's get you back to the house before the Major gets home and finds your missing."

I couldn't stop the giggle that left my mouth as Peter picked me up and swang me round in circles before stopping. He knelt down so I could climb onto his back before speeding off back to the house. After I had a shower, I changed in to a pair of my new track pants and a cammie in deep a deep red and skipped down the stairs. The moment I walked into the kitchen I couldn't stop laughing. Peter mentioned making me something to eat, but I thought he was joking up until now. Peter was covered with flour and had egg running down his face. I moved closer and reached up removing a bit of shell from his hair before shaking my head.

"What are you trying to make?"

Peter looked almost like a five year old after being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I was thinking I could make you pancakes but as you can see..."

I nodded my head and grabbed a clean towel out of the draw before telling Peter to go and get clean while I cleaned up the mess he had made. Before I could blink Peter had managed to clean up his mess as well as himself and had come to rest in front of me. Taking the towel out of his hand I reached up and got rid of the last bit of flour that was in his ear.

"Right, just let me put this in the wash and I will show you how we make pancakes now."

That is how the family found us when they returned home. Jasper pulled me away from the stove only for Esme to take my place.

"My Isabella, nothing and I mean nothing that they say is going to keep me away from you. You are my mate, my love, my everything."

I nodded my head and reached up to drag my fingers through his hair, pulling his head down to mine at the same time. I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth as Jasper took control of the kiss. We were broken apart by Peter coughing. The glare Jasper shot Peter made me giggle but I still wiggled out of his hold making my way to the stack of pancakes that Esme had placed on the side. I couldn't stop myself from screaming as I suddenly felt myself air born before Jasper pulled me into his lap. He then started to feed me the pancakes with his fingers. Nothing tastes better with pancakes than his fingers.

"Isabella if you keep making those delightful sounds I won't be able to control myself for much longer."

I couldn't stop myself from wiggling my hips causing him to let out a growl before bending my neck to the side and scraping his fangs down it causing me to wiggle my hips more as I let out a throaty moan. Without missing a beat Jasper had me up in his arms and running through the forest yet again. The moment we landed on the other side of the river instead of turning towards the cottage he put me down.

"Isabella, my mate. I warned you not to make that delightful sound now you have woken up my inner demon and he wants you. So let's play a game. I will give you a ten minute head start before I start hunting you. If I get hold of you before you reach the cottage I will take you and I can't promise that it will gentle. However if you make it back well I will still have you just in a nicer place for you."

I shuddered in pleasure as he circled me looking more like a vampire than I had ever seen before. I gasped as he suddenly ripped my shirt off me before standing close enough to me I could feel him as he growled.

"You reek of Peter. Now move."

I stepped back and run towards the direction of the cottage. I remembered playing a game with the wolves a game like this. Half way towards the cottage I changed direction remembering that there was a small stream that ran behind the cottage that I could use to hide my scent. I had almost made it when I suddenly found myself lying in the water with a very angry looking Jasper hovering over the top of me.

"Now, now Isabella WHO taught you that little trick? ANSWER ME."

"Sam did. He said that if I was ever being tracked that the easiest way to loss someone was to hide my scent. He said that water was the best way."

"You are NEVER to do that again do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head before he attack my lips with his. I felt the small stones digging into my back as Jasper increased his weight on my body as he tore the rest of my clothes off me.

"MINE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND, MINE."

I didn't have time to answer as Jasper thrust into me causing me to scream out in pleasure. He knelt down bringing me with him as he continued to thrust in and out of me the whole time growling that I belonged to him. I screamed as he brought me to the brink before pulling out of me.

"You're going to be punished Isabella. You are not to come until I give you permission; now on your hands and knees."

I did as I was told and couldn't stop the moan that escaped as he entered me from behind. Instead of moving he bent over and began to lick my back where the rocks had cut into it. I couldn't stop my hips from wiggling as his cold tongue kept flickering across my back.

"Oh Isabella, you're being naughty again. I didn't say you could move. You taste amazing my love."

I whimpered as I fought to keep my body still as Jasper continued to lick my back, purring to himself sending waves of vibrations through me. God it was getting harder not to move.

"My Isabella, would you like me to let you come? Answer me my mate."

"Please Jasper, please I'm begging you."

I was suddenly on my knees while Jasper wrapped one hand round my waist while the other he placed under my breast as he moved in and out of me in slow strokes the whole time nibbling on my ear and purring. I needed more. I needed him to go faster, my body was on the fine line between pleasure and pain.

"Please Jasper, harder please."

"I do love hearing you plead. I love how you react to me anytime I am around. I love the fact that your body is completely mine, that you are mine. Scream my name for me my mate."

He pushed into me one last time causing me to fall off the edge he had been keeping me on screaming his name as I did so. I could feel his release as he pulled me even closer to his chest with a loud growl.

Jasper collapsed taking me with him. After five minutes of listening to the sound of the water Jasper started to stir.

"My Isabella, come. We need to wash and then I need to have a proper look at your back and knees."

I couldn't find the energy to say or do anything as I allowed Jasper to pick me up leaving our destroyed clothes where they had landed. I didn't even have the strength to fight as he washed me and placed me on the bed before he lowered himself to the floor. I gasped as I felt his tongue lick across my knee cap. I watched as he swapped legs doing the same thing to the other knee. When he was finished I felt a slight stinging sensation the same kind I felt after he had licked my back earlier.

"It's my job as your mate to look after you. I caused you to damage yourself earlier so I am now fixing you. My venom will do that without leaving scares. Oh you will also smell of me for the next few days because of it."

I raised my eyebrows at him as he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. He bowed his head trying to hide it.

"Don't think that I don't see that smirk Jasper. It's the same one I've seen on Emmett's face after him and Rose goes for one of their 'strolls'."

J POV

Okay so my Isabella was right. I couldn't help but let out a purr as I took a deep breath. Her natural scent was still there mingled with my own. To me it was the most beautiful smell in the whole world.

I knelt so that my eyes were level with hers before leaning forward and captured her lips with mine. I could hear the rest of the family making their way to the cottage and couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth. After what happened earlier all I wanted to do was spend time with my mate, naked if possible.

"The family is coming. It seems that I am not going to get my wish. Don't move a muscle; I'll get you something to wear."

I shot off into the closet and grabbed one of my shirts before running back to her side again. I carefully pulled her up and slide it over her arms. Turning her round to face me I quickly buttoned it up covering her beautiful body from my eyes but not my memory.

"Your mine Isabella, only I will ever see your body. Only I will cause you to scream like you did earlier. You're all mine."

I brought my lips back to hers tasting her sweet flavour. We were interrupted by Emmett who chose to throw a pillow at us the moment he walked through the door without even knocking.

"Come on Jazz man, I get that she is your mate but I don't need to see you doing that to my lil sister and why isn't she wearing any pants?"

I could feel a small amount of lust coming off him as he look at her legs causing me to growl and push her behind me. I didn't want to hurt him but if he kept looking at my mates legs like he was then I would. I was in luck that Rose chose to enter when she did bring with her some of Bella's new clothes. I didn't even bother seeing what Rose was holding out I just snatched them from her hand with a quick nod before backing my mate out of room. I got her to the bedroom and shut the door before looking at what Rose had actually given me. Ignoring the top, which my mate would never be wearing out of the bedroom if I had anything to say about it let alone out of the house, I picked my Isabella up and laid her on the bed before slowly sliding up the pair of dark jeans up her long leg hiding their naked form.

"My Isabella, my dear beautiful Isabella. All mine."

I couldn't help but get possessive over her. She was beautiful, smart and she had been hurt by an idiot over and over again.

I crawled up her body and nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle. There was nothing as beautiful as that sound; well that isn't true, her screaming my name was the more beautiful but only by a small amount.

"Major, get your ass out here right NOW."

I let out a feral growl at my second in command before turning back to my mate.

"I don't want to share you, but it seems that I have no choice. Come."

I stood up and held out my hand for her to take. The moment her hand was in mine I felt myself become even harder than I was earlier. It took everything in me to grad her and run. Instead I took a deep breath and pulled her back down the short hall to our family. The moment we entered the room both Carlisle and Peter stood up and remained standing until I pulled my mate into my lap.

"Em, why don't you stand when a woman enters the room like Peter and Carlisle?"

I shook my head knowing full well what his excuse was.

"Bells, the one thing I can remember from my human life was my ma. She was one of those women that fought for the right to be treated as an equal. I've never told anyone this, but my Rosie reminds me of her a lot. I know my Ma would have been proud of me for finding her."

I had to close my eyes as everyone's emotions changed to surprise and sadness. Emmett was right when he said he had never told us that. In fact he always claimed the only thing he could remember was meeting Rose. I watched as Rose and Esme pulled him into a hug. I could tell that my Isabella wanted to go and hug him, but stayed in my lap with tears running down her checks. I turned her so she was straddling my lap.

"Shh darling. It's okay."

I watched her nod her head before leaning down to kiss her tears away. I flashed my eyes over to Emmett who looked like he wanted to come and hug her. I looked down at my mate before flashing my eyes up to his and nodded my head ever so slightly.

B POV

I couldn't stop the small squeak that left my mouth as I suddenly found myself air born. It wasn't until Em turned me round did I break out in a fit of giggles. I had missed my big goofy brother.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you recently Em. Between planning for the non wedding and getting to know Jasper I haven't spent a lot of the time with the rest of the family."

"Hey its okay, maybe later we can play on the Wii. Though that depends on how this little talk goes."

I raised my eyebrow at him, but all he did was shake his head and placed me back in Jasper's lap. When Em had sat again pulling Rose into his lap Carlisle stood.

"Okay, we have to choose, do we stay here in Forks or do we move to the house in Canada? 

Going around the room clockwise Rose started.

"Well nothing is holding us here anymore so I say Canada."

"I'm with my Rosie. Canada sounds like a good place to start again."

"Well, if we move to Canada I was thinking you could actually have time off Emmett. It would also give me a change to do Bella's winter wonderland theme. In fact I might do it to the whole house."

"I say Canada. It will give me more time to spend with my Isabella and we can start her training."

"Charlotte and I don't care. We will go where ever the Major and Angel go."

I noticed I was the only one left in the room who hadn't given an answer. I started to play with Jasper's long fingers while I thought about my response. Going to Canada did mean a fresh start, however it meant I was leaving behind Charlie and the wolf pack. Then again Charlie is moving on with his life and the wolf pack will look after him.

"My Isabella, what has you so sad?"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about Charlie. I was worried about leaving him alone and then I realised that he isn't any more. He has Sue and will I am sure that Leah and Seth will look after him. All I ask is that I get to say good bye to him before we leave. I don't want him to think I am running off again."

"Bella, we are not talking about leaving today. We will give you enough time to say good bye and not just to Charlie. We know you have become close to the wolves."

I smiled and nodded at Carlisle still playing with Jaspers fingers.

"Then I like the idea of moving up to Canada. I am eighteen after all and well I am still going to go through with my renovations. All I ask is for a little more time?"

I was turned round to straddle Jasper's lap as he run his fingers through my hair stopping once they were buried deep.

"My Isabella, my sweet darling Isabella. We will never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

He brought my lips to his and kissed me with so much passion for a moment the whole world stood still.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the names, I do play with them however.**

**A/N: Okay at the end of this chapter is a little play session between Jasper and Isabella. My wonderful friend and Beta Leah brought to my attention it might come across as a bit all over the place. It's suppose to. It's the fine line between pure lust and the need to introduce her a small aspect of what is to come. Oh and the first review gets to a preview of EDWARDS POV in Blaze of Glory. **

B POV

Jasper dropped me off at Charlie's not long after our talk had finished. The more time I spent with Charlie, the more I realised that he no longer needed me. By the time Rose came to pick me up, I had said my goodbyes to him. He understood that it was time for me to move on, just as he had.

"Bella, I am going to miss you so much, but I know you're at that age where you need to find yourself. You no longer have to worry about me, go out and live a little. The Cullen's will look after you, and once you are safe to be around again, please come and visit."

I nodded my head before I suddenly found myself being pulled into my father's chest. I wrapped my arms around him, and together we stood in the middle of the kitchen crying, something we had never done before. We separated only because Rose knocked on the door.

The drive home was a blur, and I hadn't realised we had arrived until Rose opened my door and I almost fell out of the car.

"Careful Bella, I don't want Jasper hunting me down when he gets home because you have damaged yourself."

"Sorry, my mind is elsewhere."

She shook her head and straightened me up before dragging me inside. Without thinking, I let my feet take me to what had become 'my seat' where I made myself comfortable and looked out of the window. I have no idea how long I sat there just thinking about everything that had happened in the last few years when I was suddenly looking at a pair of worried eyes.

I shook my head, before wiping my eyes not realising I had been crying and gave Carlisle a weak smile hoping to show him I was fine. By the look on his face, I had failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. The last few days have caught up with me, I suppose. Seeing Charlie today just proved that to me."

"Do you want to talk about it with me, or do you need me to call Jasper or one of the girls?"

I reached my hand out for his before gently squeezing it. I smiled remembering that Emmett once told me that a humans touch felt like feathers to them.

"Charlie and I said our goodbyes today. For the first time since I'd come back to him, we finally shared our emotions with each other. Part of me wondered why it had taken this long for us to be able to share these emotions with each other. It then got me thinking about Renee and the last time I really spoke to her. Apart from those first few weeks after my arrival we never really kept in touch. It was almost like she knew that my life was taking me away from her."

"Bella, you're growing up. I know this is hard for you, and it doesn't help that your life has suddenly been turned on its head in the last few days, but I can promise you it will become easier. "

I tried to smile but instead all I ended up doing was crying even more. I felt myself being drawn into Carlisle's lap as the tears continued to flow. I didn't notice Rose enter the room nor the fact she was talking on the phone until Carlisle pulled me away from his chest so Rose could hold the phone out for me to take.

I sniffled and took the phone from her before placing it to my ear.

"My sweet, darling Isabella. I am so sorry I am not there with you right now, but I will be soon."

I sniffled again and almost giggled as Carlisle wiped my eyes with a handkerchief.

"It's okay, saying goodbye to Charlie just caught me by surprise. Carlisle is being a great help. I may be losing one father, but I am gaining another one. I miss you. By the way, can I ask where you are?"

"I'm sorry my love, I needed to go hunting. I promise you I'll be back in less than a minute. Do you know that I can smell you from here? The things you can do to me from this distance alone."

I couldn't stop the giggle that left my mouth as Carlisle pulled a face. I could hear him purring down the phone before it filled my ears naturally as I was pulled out of Carlisle's lap causing me to drop the now useless phone.

Instinctively, I wrapped my body around his. I needed to be as close to him as possible at this moment in time. Was this what they all meant by my emotions being haywire? If so, I wished for it to stop.

"My Isabella, everything is going to be okay, I promise. What do you say about having some family time?"

I nodded my head as the rest of the family entered the room. After the usual argument about which movie we were going to watch, it was decided we'd watch Hoodwinked. It was one of my favourite movies of all time, purely because the bad guy was a bunny rabbit. Oh course Emmett made the most unhelpful comments about what all the animals tasted like up until Rose hit him over the head and told him to shut it, which had us all laughing. Half way through the movie, Jasper wrapped a blanket around us before brushing his lips against my ear.

"Isabella, don't move nor make a sound, or I will have to stop."

I nodded my head and wiggled closer into his chest. I could feel his fingers work their way underneath the shirt I had on. I shivered as his fingers brushed the underside of my breast.

"Shhh Isabella. Just relax and watch the movie."

I tilted my head a little and kissed the soft flesh beneath his jaw before turning back to watch the movie at the exact moment Granny tried to open the closet door using a squirrel causing me to laugh. I bit my bottom lip when Jasper suddenly dropped his hand so that it was rubbing against my jeans covered mound. The look Peter shot us made me blush and bury my head into the side of Jasper's neck as he leant down and brushed his lips against it before sighing.

"It seems that I will have to finish this later, when we are alone."

I nodded my head before turning back to the movie just in time for my favourite part. By the time the movie ended, Jasper was getting restless and had spent the last ten minutes of the movie kissing and licking my neck.

The second the credits started to roll, I found myself being carried up the stairs. I grew worried the moment, we hit the third floor thinking he was going to take me into Edward's bedroom, however, he turned to the left to a door I hadn't realised was there. Then again, the only time I really ever came up here was to go to Edward's room.

"Jasper, where are you taking me? I thought we were supposed to be spending time with the family?'

I gasped as he bent his head down to look me in the eyes. His eyes were back to being pitch black, and his canine teeth had dropped so they were brushing against his bottom lip. The steady growl that left his throat caused me to start to wiggle in his arms.

"MINE!"

I shuddered, which made him to growl even louder at me. I heard the front door close knowing that we were now alone in the house. I felt one of his arms move to open the door before returning to its preferred place.

"Do not take your eyes away from mine until I say that you can Isabella. Do I make myself clear Isabella?"

I nodded my head and did as I was told. I jumped a little as he kicked the door shut with his foot causing the room to fill into darkness once again.

"Now Isabella, you can make as much noise as you wish in here, the walls are sound proof. We are going to move on to step four of teaching you about your body and in order to do that I am going to give you some safe words. If I do something you don't like, and you want me to stop straight away say 'ICE', if I am being a too hard on you, but you want me to continue say 'CREAM'."

I nodded my head before I found myself being laid on something made out of leather. I couldn't say whether it was a bed or a rather large sofa.

"Isabella, I want you to place your hands over your head for me. Don't struggle as you could hurt yourself."

I nodded my head before doing as he asked of me. I gasped as I felt my hands being tied together before he tied them to something above my head causing me to whimper as I suddenly felt shooting pains.

"Shhh, it's okay. I keep forgetting you're still human my mate."

I felt my body being lifted up slightly, until the pain dissolved to a more manageable level.

"That's better isn't it my Isabella. You may speak darling."

"Yes, thank you Jasper. Can I ask what you are planning on doing to me?"

"Ah, will you see my beloved mate it's easier to show you rather than tell you about it."

I took and deep breath and shuddered as Jasper kissed my ankle before tying it up then doing the same with the other one. I let a small scream escape my lips as he tore my clothes from my body.

I felt him move away from me causing me to panic a little.

"It's all right love. I am not going anywhere. Now I want you to close your eyes."

I did as I was instructed before my body was suddenly filled with so much raw lust, I couldn't stop myself from screaming nor stop my back from arching before he stopped.

"That's it my Isabella. Feel what I can do to you without needing to touch you."

I screamed again as he pushed his powers on me once more. I understood why he had tied me down, it was that or me falling off whatever he had placed me on. Once he allowed my heart beat to return to normal, I felt his hands on me.

I sighed as he started to massage my feet, having not noticed that he had undone the restraints. I couldn't stop myself from moaning as he worked his way further and further up my body. By the time he had finished my body had turned into goo.

"That's it relax my mate. You have no idea how hard it's become for me not to change you, but I promise I will wait."

"Jasper, why do I have a funny feeling that you wanted to do more to me. I mean you've given me those words to say..."

I felt his lips crash onto mine as he lowered himself so his weight was fully on my body. The contrast between our different body temperatures and his kisses soon had me panting and wanting more.

"Oh Isabella, my sweet mate, there is so much more I want to do to you. Once we start though, I won't stop, unless you say the safe word. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jasper."

I felt myself being lifted into a standing position before he carried me across the room before placing my feet on the floor.

"I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do. I am about to turn the lights on low. I want you to close your eyes until I say you can open them. Do I make myself clear?"

I tried to nod my head, but he stopped me.

"I want to hear you. You'll answer with 'yes Jasper', or 'yes my mate'. Now did I make myself clear?"

I let out a small whimper before speaking.

"Yes, Jasper."

"Very good my little Isabella."

I closed my eyes as instructed. I could tell when he turned the lights on from the sudden flicker on the back of my eye lids. I almost yelped as I felt him place a silk scarf over my eyes before he leant down and kissed the side of my neck.

"There is something you should know. What is about to happen is part of the training I keep mentioning. It is something that we all go through after the change. However, since you have chosen rather than have had it forced upon you, Carlisle and I believe that if we start it now it would make your first few years easier. Now do you remember what Carlisle told you the other day? After the incident with the Volturi?"

I wanted to nod my head, but I was scared of what Jasper would do if I didn't speak.

"Yes, Jasper."

The silence that followed my words confused me, before I realised he wanted me to actually tell him what Carlisle had told me. It took me a moment to go through the memories of the past few days before I found what I was looking for.

"He mentioned about your teeth and how they are used to protect as well as mark your mate. He also mentioned the next few days were going to be emotional hard for me and the only reason we hadn't worked out that we were mates was because we were already mated but the moment Alice cheated on you, it came out."

I couldn't help but frown as the last sentence came out of me mouth. Why did it have to be Alice who cheated and not Edward?

"I can tell you're confused about something my beloved one. Ask your question and I will answer it."

It felt a bit odd standing here with a blindfold on asking him questions, but I guess it's my own fault really for not asking it earlier.

"Why did it have to be Alice?"

I stood there waiting for him to answer me and jumped before he pulled me against his chest before moving my hands so that they were above my head before I felt two metal cuffs being placed around my wrists.

"It had to be Alice because it was her lies that kept us apart. Also, it might be true in a relationship the male is more dominate one, but it's the female who has the most power. It's difficult as a male to explain it to you, but I am sure if you asked the girls, they will help you. Now my Isabella, I need you to spread your legs open for me."

I swallowed before doing as he asked. I couldn't hold the gasp that escaped my lips as I felt two leather type cuffs being placed around my ankles.

"Shh, it's okay Isabella. I am not going to hurt you just relax. I promise you'll never feel anything but enjoyment from me."

I didn't say anything as I felt his lips work their way down my back. I shuddered as did the same thing again this time with his teeth. It wasn't until I felt his fingers on me, did I fully understand why he had tied me the way he had. As he slowly petted and stroked his way down my back, I found myself wiggling as I wanted to rub my legs together. After his little game earlier with his power I was already on edge.

I jumped and let out a moan as he ran his tongue up the inside of my legs, licking up the wetness that had dripped there.

"Your taste reminds me of my mom's cherry pie."

I whimpered as I felt his tongue move its way upwards. The moment it touched my clit I screamed his name as he pushed me over the edge. He held me as he slowly released the bounds and removed the blindfold. I blinked a couple of times and couldn't help but gasped as I took in the room we were currently in.

"I know it's a lot to take in but trust me when I say you'll be seeing a room like this in all our houses. As vampire's we are naturally more in tune with our animal side. Living as we do we tend to push it back more than those who chose the more 'natural' way of living. These rooms give us a way to be ourselves without anyone else getting hurt."

"Jasper, what just happened? I mean I enjoyed it and everything, but I don't understand why you didn't 'join' with me."

I felt him sigh before he spun me around so I was straddling his still clothed frame. I could feel how much the little exercise did to him and felt bad that he didn't get any enjoyment out of it.

"First my beloved Isabella, you have nothing to feel bad about. This was about you and making you feel better. Second as I said earlier I am finding it harder and harder not to bite you, and if I 'joined' with you, I would have."

I frowned a little before we were airborne, and I found myself being carried down the corridor still with no clothes on. I giggled as I suddenly found myself in the bathroom where Jasper bathed me before disappearing returning with my jeans and yet another one of his shirts.

"Isabella, my mate. The family will be home soon and if possible I would like to talk about your change."

I nodded my head as he lightly captured my lips with his. Something told me that this chat was going to take a lot out of me and him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own but I do play with**

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. It's that time of year and I work in retail. Enjoy**

B POV

I curled up with my head pressed against the window, trying to ignore the pain in my muscles as I watched the rain fall from the sky. Every now and then the sound of thunder would fill the otherwise silence of the house. It had been a week since Jasper had fully taken me as his mate. It had been a week since the family meeting that changed my whole thought of what it was meant to be a vampire. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift as I yet again went through all the information that they had given me.

_One week earlier_

"Isabella, my mate, the family will be home soon and if possible I would like to talk about your change."

I nodded my head before allowing him to pull me from the floor and up into his arms. Without a word being said he carried me to his bedroom. I felt sticky and wanted to shower, but when I tried to move away from him he let out a warning growl before placing me back on his bed.

"Do not move Isabella."

I sighed and nodded my head before flopping down so I was half laid on his bed without thinking of the reaction this would have on Jasper. Within a second I was screaming as he sank his teeth into my breast as he pounded into me. For a brief moment I remembered that he wanted to talk to me about my change, but it was a flitting thought as he growled at me bring me back to what he was doing to me. This was unlike anything I had ever felt before, what happened in the stream was loving compared to this. This was animalistic in nature; like he was trying to fuck me into submission. I felt something drip onto me causing me to open my eyes and if possible I would have gasped in shock. It looked like his whole body was covered in blood and it was dripping on to me, however the moment it hit my body it soaked its way in.

"_MINE, Isabella. You're all mine."_

Before I could answer my mouth was suddenly busy as he pushed his tongue into my mouth forcing it to open. I all most chocked as my mouth suddenly became full of his venom, without thinking I swallowed it causing my throat to become numb. Before I could work out what was happening I suddenly found myself on the floor of his closet as he crouched over the top of me growling still dripping with the blood like substance. For a second I thought I heard voices but they were drowned out by my mates roar. I have no idea how long we stayed like that before he turned back to me, pushing my legs apart so he could climb back in between them. This time when he entered me it was slower than before but still slightly animalistic. Fully covering my body with his, he wrapped me around his body before he started pumping in and out of me slowly at first but then went back to the frenzy it was before. He yet again forced my mouth open before spilling more venom into it causing me to a swallow it yet again. His growling became deeper the closer he came to finishing. With one last push he let out a roar as he completely flooded me with his essence. I could feel it dripping down my leg and yet still more came. I remember one of the many embarrassing talks I had with Carlisle about mating and how he warned me that it was the male vampire that chose the time of the mating.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper pushing his finger into my ass causing me to gasp in surprise.

"I haven't finished with you yet Isabella. I have yet to fully claim you."

His voice was strained and in a way all most feral as he pushed another finger in causing me to tense up.

"Relax Isabella."

I slowly relaxed, still unsure about what he wanted to do to me. I gasped as he pumped his fingers in and out of me before opening them stretching causing me to try and wiggle away from him earning me a growl in response.

I let out a sigh as he removed his fingers, but it didn't last long. I suddenly found my legs being lifted up over his shoulders as he coated himself with the liquid that was still spilling from me. I let out a whimper as he pushed his way in slowly into me. The burning sensation filled my body causing me to tense up again.

"Isabella, I know it hurts now but I promise it is enjoyable. Just relax."

He lowered my legs so they were around his hips as he brought me into an all most seated potion causing him to sink further into me as I used my hands for balance. When he was fully in me he started to move in and out of me slowly. The burning soon started to die down and I felt myself fighting against the strange felling that was flooding through my body.

Jasper wrapped his hand through my hair causing me to turn my head so I was facing the mirror that covered the wall. I watched as he moved in and out of me before he leant down and sank his teeth into my neck once again. The sight before me actually turned me on even more earning a half growl half purr from my mate. I watched as he feed from me a little before licking the mark closed again.

"Touch yourself my mate. Let me watch as you get yourself off."

I slowly worked one of my hands down to the junction between my legs and to my throbbing clit. Using the wetness that had leaked from me I started to rub myself in time with his thrusts, the combination of the two was causing me to shake in a strange mixture between pleasure and pain.

"That's it Isabella, my mate. Just let your body do what it wants to do."

I felt him place three fingers in and the next thing I know the world turned white as my ears filled with what felt like a feral scream. When I returned back to the closet I felt something heavy and smooth in my ass.

"It's a butt plug my mate. It's keeping my essence in you as it slowly soaks into your body. We need to get dressed and see the family. The girls are worried about you."

I nodded my head and winched as I went to stand up, muscles I didn't even know were screaming at me. I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist as he flooded me with calm. I sighed as I felt my muscle loosen up a bit only to tense up again as Jasper worked two of his fingers into me as his thumb brushed against my still swollen clit.

"This is going to be harder than I thought it was going to be. I take it that you know what had just taken place?"

I slowly nodded my head as I felt myself blush.

"Carlisle explained it to me back when he thought that..."

The growl that left his mouth caused me to stop speaking. I had no idea what to expect next since all Carlisle would tell me was that after the first acting of fully claiming ones mate every male has a different reaction.

"I'm sorry my mate. It is not you that I am angry with but that idiot who has tried to take you away from me time and time again."

I relaxed against his chest as he nuzzled his nose against my neck where he had bitten me. It was oddly erotic and yet at the same time it brought me comfort. He sighed before pulling away from me causing me to whine as he removed his fingers and licked them clean. Within a blink of my eyes he was fully dressed and was handing me one of his shirts and a skirt I had never seen before. When I put it on I noticed that it was in fact shredded and unless I stayed still everything could be seen if it wasn't for the fact his shirt hide it. I was suddenly swung up into his arms as he slowly walked down the stairs keeping me close to his chest. I buried my head in his neck as we entered the family room causing him to purr at me gently.

I could feel our family looking at me as he sat in what had become our chair. I could feel the blush that covered my skin at the very thought of them knowing what we had just been doing. I jumped as Carlisle's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, my dear daughter you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We have all been in the same situation. It just seemed the conversation we are about to have triggered something in Jasper that caused him to want to claim you."

I nodded my head still not being able to look at them. I felt a small hand on my leg causing me to look down and into the red eyes of Charlotte.

"Honey, why don't you and I have a little talk, if that is okay with the Major?"

I looked up at Jasper with pleading eyes. Something told me that Charlotte would understand my worries without me having to say a single word. Jasper lowered his head before capturing my lips with his before he pulled back nodding his head. Charlotte helped me to stand before pulling me out of the front door and into the forest.

We stop at what I was starting to think as my place before she helped me to sit on a fallen log.

"Sweet heart, Carlisle, is right when he said you have nothing to be embarrassed about but something tells me he did things with you that you weren't sure about. All I can tell you is that it's actually normal for vampires. Our animal instincts mean that the worry and shame you're feeling now, do not affect us. I can smell that some of him is still in you and yes I know where because of the smell of metal."

I wiggled as she brought up what he did to me causing the device he placed in me to move. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from letting out a groan. Char shot me a smile before I remembered the liquid that seeped from Jasper. Without thinking I looked down the front of his shirt seeing if I could see any of it on my skin still. I jumped as Char's laugh filled my ears, "the substance that leaked from him that you are now looking for is a mixture of his soul and his venom; all male vampire produce it during the mating ritual. It sinks into your body and marks you as his, it also warns off other males who might try and claim you as theirs. I take it that he also feed from you during the process; this would have caused the bound between the pair of you to strengthen even though you are still human. Now relax and let's go back to your family and mate."

I nodded at her before jumping up and hugging her, I could see Charlotte becoming my best friend. She wrapped her arms around me before pulling me back to the house. Half way there I was suddenly picked up causing me to let out a small scream before I realised it was Jasper. Char winked at me before disappearing back towards the house. I was suddenly laid on the floor and before I could blink he slipped in me. The sensation of being completely full caused me to whimper as a shot of pleasure filled me. Neither of us last long before he was yet again filling me with his essence. Unlike the last time he didn't pull straight out and I could feel my body slowly take it in.

"We all heard what Char said to you darlin' and she is right about you having nothing to be embarrassed about. Both Esme and Rose understand why you might have found it difficult to talk to them about what happened. Emmett has been warned about making any comments about what is happening between us. Peter is ready to teach him a lesson if he even so much as hints about it. You have managed to capture another male's heart my mate. Now we have to get back to the family before Carlisle losses his temper again."

Yet again I was air born and before I could blink we were yet again sat in our chair facing the family. I gripped the arms of the chair and closed my eyes as the world around me span. Less than a second later I felt Carlisle come and kneel in front of us. I knew it was him due to the amount of time I spent around him as he patched me up and well his smell was a dead giveaway.

"Jasper, I know she is your mate, but you really have to stop moving so fast with her in your arms. She is still human after all, plus after what you two did today her body isn't up to being moved at our speed. Now my daughter I need you to slowly open your eyes for me."

I did as I was told and couldn't help but quickly close them again before I threw up all over Carlisle yet again. The first time I did it was because I had the flu and he made me take this foul medicine. Even with my eyes closed again the dizziness didn't go away.

"Carlisle move..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence as I started to throw up. I felt the world blur again which really didn't help my stomach and a cold small cold hand on my forehead keeping my hair out of my way as the other braced me over what turned out to be the kitchen sink. I could hear the sound of growling coming from what I assumed to be the family room.

"Major, Angel is going to be fine so calm down."

The sound of glass breaking caused both Esme and me to shudder. Esme shuddered because her house was once again being destroyed, and me, because I knew damn well that my mate had just thrown Peter through the glass wall.

I slowly slide down onto the floor before looking up at a worried Esme.

"I'm fine. Go see what the damage is this time."

She gave me a weak smile before running from the room only to be replaced by Carlisle who handed me a glass of orange coloured liquid.

"It's to replace you electrolytes."

I nodded my head and took a sip waiting to see what my body would do. After a few minutes and not throwing it back up I drank the rest of it.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

He smiled at me before moving so he was next to me before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Ask away."

"Jasper brought up training me before I get turned. I was wondering what kind of training?"

"It's nothing overly bad, just some mediation techniques and taking you on a few hunts with us. Mainly it will be us explaining to you what to expect when becoming a vampire. As you know none of us had the choice like you do and we are hoping this will make it easier on you."

I nodded my head before biting my lip. I could feel the blush work its way across my face as I asked the next question.

"Will things between Jasper and I all ways be this _intense_?"

Carlisle looked down at me before kissing the top of my head before answering.

"It will be _intense_ as you put it, but as for whether or not it will be like it is now depend fully on when you actually get turned. At the moment you are half way through your cycle and your hormones are at their highest. Jasper being an empath as well as your mate is affected by this more than the rest of us."

If I was blushing before it was nothing on how red I was now. I buried my face in my hands as naughty thoughts filled my head. He couldn't mean what I think he meant could it? I felt myself being lift before I was lowered once again this time in between my mate's legs as I heard the rest of the family get settled on the kitchen floor. It was Peter that answered my unspoken question.

"Yeah Angel, it's exactly as it sounds. We're vampires and well we have a very high sex drive. The little room upstairs is used by everyone in this house and not only with their mates. You are a very beautiful young women Angel and to tell you the truth, the only reason I haven't made my interests known is because Jasper would kick my ass all the way to Italy and back. I can also tell you that over half of the Volturi have the same kind of 'cravings' for you."

_Current day_

The last week had been interesting to say the least. After our little talk in the kitchen they stopped hiding things from me. Carlisle was the biggest change in his mannerisms. Just this morning he pulled me into a sheering kiss before he left for work. Jasper's and mine relationship had calmed down a little, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't suddenly appear out of thin air and take me. Really the only person who hadn't changed was Em. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as his words entered my head.

"Bells, you're a beautiful, stunning woman but the very thought of being any way sexual with you is just gross. You're my little sister."

Good old Em. I jumped as I felt a cold finger run down my check. I turned to look up at Peter who smiled down at me.

"It's been one hell of a week for you hasn't it Angel?"

"Yeah you could say that. Carlisle this morning was bit of a shock and it feels like I have been hit by a Mac truck I ache that much."

"Well I can help you with the last bit. What do you say to a world famous massage?"

I think my answering smile was enough because he held out his hand for me to take. The moment I took it I was pulled up against his chest before he gently lifted me up in to his arms. Ever since I was sick everyone but Em treated me as I was made of glass however unlike with Edward it didn't actual drive me insane.

Peter took me into the playroom and helped me to undress before laying me down on the leather bed. I didn't move as he walked round the room picking up things before coming back to me.

I couldn't stop myself from moaning as he worked his way down my body.

"Oh god Peter I think I am in love with your hands."

He laughed before place a kiss on my back before he continued his journey by the time he was finished I was a pile of mush.

"Feel better now Angel?"

I nodded my head before turning onto my back and smiled up at him before noticing Jasper in the doorway looking at us both. I reached my hand out for him and he walked forward before taking it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you, plus I didn't actually start to hurt until an hour ago. It wasn't until Peter gave me the massage, did I actual realise how tense I was. "

The growl that left Jasper's mouth caused me to tense up again undoing the work Peter had just done. The look in his eyes told me I was going to get in trouble, but I didn't exactly know what. Peter shook his head at me before leaving the room closing the door behind him. Jasper pulled me up off the bed and over to something that reminded me of a jumping horse that they used in gymnastics.

"I didn't want to do this to you, ever, but you leave me no choice."

I had no idea what he was doing to me, but the next moment I found myself being bent over the device so my chest was pressed against the cold leather. He tied my legs so they were wide open and my arm very much in the same way before pulling me backwards so my ass was away from the edge.

I couldn't hear where he went, but the next thing I knew I screamed as he hit me across my ass. Never once hitting me in the same spot, by the time he was finished, I was crying so hard that I couldn't see anything and my throat was raw from screaming.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry my mate, but you need to know that are not a burden to me. That no matter what I am doing, you are my first priority. You are my mate Isabella."

The moment I felt him loosen the bounds I rolled away from him. I quickly scurried across the floor on my hands and knees and hid under the bed. The second my ass touched the floor I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. Being careful I rolled into a ball and continued to cry. I heard him call to me, but I ignored him and for the first time was grateful for being so small in size. I could stay here for a long time and no one could get to me. I could hold out for them to go hunting or something and then run. Maybe I could go to Italy and see Aro. I am sure that he would take me in.

I sniffled and slowly worked my way from under the bed trying not to let my ass touch anything. I knew it was safe because I had heard him leave the room a while ago. I tried to stand and let out a small whimper as my ass blazed with pain. I slowly made my way over to the door and opened it a small amount and strained my ears. When I was certain that no one was about I quickly made the way to my room. I walked and closed the door before turning round and jumped as I came face to face with Jasper, Carlisle and Peter.

Before I could open the door again I was suddenly in Jasper arms as Peter leant against the door trapping me in the room. I tried to get out of Jasper hold, but it was no use.

"Bella, you need to calm down. Jasper should have waited for me to return home before he punished you so everything could actually be explained to you. You have to understand that the most important thing for a male vampire is his mate. Above all else, his job is to bring you happiness, to heal you if you are sick, to tend to your every need. When you allowed another man to ease it for you instead of calling for him because you didn't want to interrupt him; it made Jasper feel like he was a failure as a mate."

I couldn't even look at Carlisle, let alone Jasper who was trying to lift my face. My insecurities had not only hurt my mate, but in return had caused me to become hurt as well. Italy was starting to become a better idea the more I thought about it. At least there I can't hurt anyone by actions. Peter interrupted my thoughts.

"If you run we will hunt you down and drag you back again Angel. You are part of this coven, this family and trust me when I say the pain you feel now will be nothing compared to what you would feel if you tried to leave."

I couldn't fight anymore and collapsed against Jasper chest. I couldn't even find the energy to cry even though my eyes started to sting. I felt his hold on me tighten as my legs gave way underneath me. He lifted me and placed me on the bed before lying down next to me. I felt my body start to shake uncontrollably. After everything that had happened over the last week I couldn't take anymore. I felt myself slowly shut down.

I was woken by the full moon shining through the window. It was oddly quiet. I couldn't even hear the sound of crickets that usually filled the air after a storm. Ignoring my silent watcher, I climbed out of the bed winching as my ass brushed against the sheets. Noticing at some point someone had at least dressed me I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I locked the door indicating I wanted to be left alone. I know full well that if he wanted to he could still get to me, but I was hoping he would get the hint I didn't want him anywhere near me at the moment.

I jumped and almost screamed as I turned to find Rose perched into a tree outside the bathroom window. She held her finger up to her lips before indicating I open the window. Doing as I was told I was surprised when she flipped into room landing gracefully on her feet before handing me a small bag.

Opening it I found a letter and a change of clothes causing me raise my eyebrow at her. Yet again she held her finger to her lips before indicating for me to turn the shower on. Doing as I was told, I turned round to her holding the letter out for me to read

_Don't say anything. Put the clothing that is in the bag on and let Rose carry you. Don't argue, all well be explained soon._

_Love Esme, Charlotte and Rose_

Doing as the letter told me to do, I quickly changed the clothes I was wearing before Rose turned round so I could climb on her back. I closed my eyes as she jumped out the window, only to reopen them as she ran away from the house. Running with Rose was an interesting experience. She was slower than either Jasper or Edward but at the same time more graceful. It wasn't until a roar filled the air did Rose really pick up speed. Before I could blink I was being thrown into the back of a car as it speed the down the road. Rose took one look at my face and broke out laughing. It was Esme that filled me in.

"We're officially kidnapping you for some girl time. Plus after what happened today we thought you might like a break from the males of the house."

I nodded my head just as the sound of ringing filled the car. I didn't see what Charlotte did before the car filled with the sound of my very angry mate.

"Bring her back NOW."

"Not going to happen Major. You need to realise your actions have consequences."

"Sergeant, if you don't bring my mate back this second I will..."

I couldn't stop the whimper that left my mouth at the thought of Charlotte being punished, if it would be was anything like mine. I felt the car suddenly stop and my door open as Esme reached for me. I hadn't even realised I was crying until she started to rock me back and forwards make shushing sounds.

"_Well done Major. You've just managed to make your mate cry YET AGAIN. Did it ever occur to you that after your actions today that you have not only scared Isabella but confused her even more? Do you even realise how close you are to actually losing her?"_

I had never heard Rose so upset before and it only caused me to cry more. I suddenly felt myself being pulled into a solid chest and from the smell I knew who it was. I tried to pull away from him yet again, but it only caused him to increase his hold on me.

"Shh, my mate, I'm sorry for everything. Part of me keeps forgetting that this is all new for you. Please stop trying to leave me."

I think this was the first time I had ever heard him pleading. Edward use to do it all the time especially when it came to me spending time with Alice but hearing it from Jasper made me feel even worse than I did before.

"Please, Isabella? Say you forgive me."

I nodded my head using his shirt to dry my face. Sniffling one more time I pulled my face away from his chest and grimaced as I took in what I could see of his face from the headlights of the car. He looked like he had been through hell and then thrown out again because he was too tough to break. Even the sparkle that was all ways in his eyes was gone; in fact he looked dead inside. He placed his hand on cheek causing me to nuzzle into it earning me a small smile in return. I tried to send him all the love I could and frowned when he didn't return it.

"I can't feel you. You've been blocking me since you hid under the bed."

I blinked and stood back worried. There was something else he wasn't saying. I jumped as Peter appeared next to us with a worried looking Charlotte wrapped under his arm.

"You talked in your sleep Angel."

I brought my hand up to my mouth and shook my head backing up even more. Without thinking I ran. I didn't get far before I was pinned against a tree and the outfit Rose had given me was ripped from my body. I screamed as he thrust into me causing my back and all ready bruised ass to dig into the bark. He tilted my head back before forcing me to look into his pitch black eyes. I knew that this wasn't my mate but the Major and he was pissed.

"You keep running from us. You keep hiding from us. NO MORE ISABELLA. YOU WILL OBEY ME. YOU ARE MINE."

With that I felt his teeth sink into my neck before the burning started.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I do play.**

**A/N: For those who haven't read it I've put my xmas story up. Merry Xmas**

J POV

Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not here and not now but after the last few days of being baited not only by my mate but my family as well... The moment I realised what I had just done to Bella I was disgusted with myself. Not only had I technically raped her but I had changed her when neither of us where emotionally stable. I shook my head and crushed the boulder next to me into a fine powder. If I had only listened to her one simple request, Carlisle wouldn't have had to put himself in an unconfutable position of kissing the girl he saw as his daughter in hope to get the monster in me to turn my mate. If I had listened then the whole mess with Peter won't have happened and my mate wouldn't be in the situation she was now.

"Major, you can wallow in self pity all you want. Angel needs you right now, so man up and get your ass back to the house."

I growled at Peter who just stood there with his arms crossed and glared at me. I really hated him and his stupid idiotic 'gift' at the moment. Hitting a tree as I passed him, I walked slowly back towards our new home. I still found it slightly ironic that Esme was fully prepared and had the new house fully ready to move into, winter wonderland theme and all. It had been a day since I had bitten my mate and half a day since I had left her side to wallow in self pity as my Captain had so wonderfully put it. I stopped the moment my feet hit the back porch. A large part of me didn't want to go in there, to see the woman I love with my whole being going through the worst pain I had ever known.

I was suddenly yanked into the house by a semi amused Rose who pulled me up to what I saw as my mates death bed. Charlotte looked up the moment Rose yanked me through the door and smiled before shaking her head as she was flooded with my self-hatred.

"What happened wasn't just your fault. We were all to blame for forcing you to break. I am sure if you talk to her and explain what happened when she wakes up you might not get your ass handed to you too badly."

I nodded my head and watched as they left the room. I stayed where I was, just looking at my mate, unsure if I should move closer considering what I did to her.

"Major, don't make me come up there."

I rolled my eyes at my Captain before slowly walking over to the chair that someone had placed by her bed. Carefully taking her hand in mine I let my thumb draw circles across the back of her hand. I heard the front door close before I started to speak.

"I am so sorry Isabella. I should have listen to your request when you asked me to turn you that day after our little talk in the kitchen. I know you were confused when Carlisle kissed you like he did, but if it was anyone else I would have destroyed them and you still wouldn't have been changed. You see, they had been trying to push me to the edge to change you and were hoping that would do it. It was a close thing to. Then after your comment about not wanting to bother me; well let's say that I was so close to turning you that I thought punishing you was the better option; in hind sight though, I should have turned you there and then."

I stood up and half undressed before climbing into bed with her before talking to her again.

"I know the last month has been hectic on you. First finding out about Edward and Alice, then me going all primal on you and claiming you as my mate, finding out about the playroom, which was only half explained to you which is my fault and now all this."

I stopped talking as I suddenly found myself looking into my mate's eyes. She reached out and placed her hand on my face sending me a wave of love and understanding through the pain.

"Isabella, please don't cause yourself any more pain than I have all ready put you through."

I watched as she frowned before hitting me lightly across the face earning a soft growl off me. In return she smiled and wiggled closer to my body before sighing causing a part of me to stir causing her to wiggle her hips in return.

"Isabella, stop. If you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself and after what I did to you earlier..."

I watched as she frowned before looking at me and shaking her head before suddenly shuddering in pain. I drew her closer and wrapped my body round hers as she yet again allowed the burning to take a hold. It left me much to think about. Did she forgive me for what I had done to her? Was there something I was missing? I combed my fingers through her hair feeling it grow between my fingers as I did so. I hadn't realised I was humming until the door opened and the family pilled in the room with a shock look on their faces. It was Esme that asked me what it was I was humming.

"It's something I heard one day when I was human. I can't exactly say where only that it stuck with me through my change."

Esme gave me a smile before turning to look at my mate who had plastered herself to my body.

"It seems your mate has forgiven you. All you have to do now is forgive yourself."

I let out a warning growl reminding her, that she may play the part of my mother but she wasn't and needed to mind herself. It suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't actually feeling the pain my mate was in causing me to start to worry once again. I heard Peter snigger causing me to growl at him in return.

"Angel is truly going to be a powerful vampire Major. We all know she is a shield. Aro confirmed that for us, however there is something more. Eleazar is probably going to be able to help, but only if he can keep his mouth shut."

Carlisle nodded his head before leaving the room. We stayed in silence listening as Carlisle explained the situation to his friend. We were in luck. Eleazar agreed to come alone and stated he would arrive in the next few hours.

"Until then can you please all leave. I would like to spend this time with my mate alone."

_Two hours later_

There was a knock on the door causing me to let out a growl of annoyance. Even though I had asked them to leave us in peace every five minutes one of them would just stick their head round the door just to make sure. By this in time I was ready to take my changing mate and run with her.

"Come in."

Peter opened the door saluted and allowed Eleazar to enter the room long enough to get a reading on my mate before he pulled him from the room once again. He could speak to me through the door, which was a good thing at present because my mate had opened her eyes capturing my attention.

"Well Jasper, I can understand why I am being sworn to secrecy. It seems your mate not only is one of the most power shields I have ever seen, but can bend time as it were."

I looked down at my mate who gave me a wary smile before biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. I lowered my head so it was resting against her forehead and slowly ran my finger down her cheek, making cooing noises at her. My mate was special, but I all ready knew this. This new power of hers meant that I would have to watch her and be more protective of her. I just hoped she could deal with the Major because he was going to be out more than normal.

_Two and a bit days later_

I stood beside my mate as her heart finally gave out. Before I could even blink, I was thrown across the room by my mate; who then hit me across the face before leaping off me in shock landing on the other side of the room. I didn't move knowing how volatile newborns could be and was actually slightly grateful that all she did was hit me. I watched as my mate slowly made her way back over to me as she got on the floor crawling the rest of the way to me. She looked like very much like a feline and my monster and I couldn't wait to take her in this new form but that could wait. Watching her every move I couldn't stop myself from purring as she rubbed her body against mine before she sank her teeth into my neck.

The monster in me didn't like that, and threw her off me growling as I did so. Ignoring those who stayed in the room I moved towards my mate slowly before pinning her to the floor. Wrapping my hand in her hair I pulled her head back exposing her neck before leaning down.

"I am the boss in this relationship Isabella. I will let you get away with hitting me because I deserve it, but I will NOT bow down to you."

I let my fangs grow and bite into her neck flooding her body with my venom. I knew it was painful, but the pain will fade eventually. I felt her trying to get out of the hold I had her in causing me to let out a warning growl as I pushed my body against hers officially pinning it to the floor. I couldn't stop my growl turning into a purr as her scent slowly started to mix with mine. I pulled my head back before licking my bite mark closed.

"I will say I am sorry about the way I went about changing you Isabella; and what I did before it, but I will not allow you to dominate me. I am the one in charge in this relationship not you, and it would do you well to remember that."

I watched as she dropped her eyes and let out a small whimper as she fully submitted herself to me.

"Very good my mate; now we are going to get you fed."

I stood up bringing her with me, wrapping my arms around her back with my hands resting on her ass holding her to my body. Her long legs wrapped round my hips with her feet resting against my ass while her arms wrapped round my neck as she buried her head into my shoulder. I turned to face Peter who had made himself at home leaning against the wall near the door.

"Will you need any help?"

I shook my head before walking towards the open French doors that led to the balcony. The new house was more of a giant cabin rather than the mansion that we lived in back in Forks. It was four stories tall with two wings separated by a grand staircase made purely out of oak, beautifully engraved with Ivy. The whole Winter Wonderland theme actually worked well with the house from what little I had seen of it. At this moment in time however none of that mattered to me. I needed to get my mate fed and soon. I sniffed the air and couldn't control the groan that left my mouth as I could smell her arousal in the air. I felt my manhood grow harder against her causing her to giggle and wiggle her hips in response. I let out a low growl before sucking her ear lobe into my mouth and biting down on it lightly. Still teasing my mate I jumped out off the balcony and ran into the woods that fully surrounded the house.

When I was happy enough with the distance between us and the house I allowed myself to fully let the animal in me to come out. I had to push my mates scent away from me as I hunted for her. I knew she could do it herself, but the monster and I were in agreement that we liked her exactly where she was. Eleazar and I are going to have a little talk when I got home about not telling me everything. My mate was a fucking succubus. True, her other powers tended to shadow over the fact, but it was still there and I couldn't wait to claim her but first I must feed her.

I smelt what I was looking for and picked up speed holding her closer to my body as I did. I placed my lips against her ear before I whispered to her exactly what I was doing

"Isabella, can you smell that? That is your meal; that I, as your mate, am going to kill and feed you. This is part of my job my Isabella, to feed and look after you."

I held onto her as tightly as possible as she started to fight my hold on her. The growls that left her mouth caused my monster to growl at her in return. The second the bob cat came into view I sprang on it breaking its neck as I turned my mate head telling her to bite down on its neck. I watched as she lapped up its blood, trying to be careful not to let any dribble from her mouth. Once she was finished I dragged her head up once again and started to lick her face clean. She tried to wiggle away from causing me to let out a deep warning growl.

"You will submit to me Isabella. You are my mate."

I suddenly found myself flying through the air crashing into a tree as Isabella crouched down and hissed at me. I managed to flip myself up right before I stopped myself hitting a tree to hard. Once I straightened up I let out a deep growl as I stalked towards my still hissing mate. I couldn't help but smirk as she started to submit only to fight it again. The closer I got the more I watched as she slowly fell apart. New borns at the best of times are easily distracted and it seemed my mate was exactly the same.

I watched as she took a deep breath breathing me in as I stopped just out of her arms reach. I watched as her eyes darkened as she stood closer to me and took in a big breath. I allowed her to come to me before I pulled her tightly against my chest before wrapping my hand in her hair and yanking her head back showing me her neck.

"Mine Isabella, remember that you are all mine."

I lowered my head and sank my teeth into her neck once again flooding her with my scent. I hated doing this to her but I had to keep this up until she realised that I was the 'alpha' in this relationship. The best time to teach her this was within the first few days of her being turned. Very much like one would an actual child or so Carlisle tried to explain to me. I lapped my bite mark closed before pulling her into my chest and rocked her back and forward as Peter and Charlotte walked out of the woods looking slightly worried.

"Major?"

I looked down at my mate who was busy playing with my dog tags that had fallen out of my shirt after her earlier attack. Peter followed my eyes and smiled before pulling Charlotte behind him before walking forward slowly in order not to spook my newborn mate.

"She is beautiful Major, a perfect match for you. I'm not saying she wasn't beautiful when she was human or anything mind you..." 

"Peter, shut up before you dig yourself into an even bigger hole."

I couldn't help but laugh as Charlotte shook her head at her mate before looking at my mate who suddenly seemed interested with her. I watched as my mate reached out and started to play with Charlotte's hair, watching as her curls sprang back to form after she had pulled it straight causing my mate to giggle. I sighed before pulling my mate back to my chest. The monster in me was trying very hard not to claim my mate here and now. I was slowly losing the fight as well as the hold I had on my gift if Peter's expression was anything to go by.

Before I could blink my Isabella, had taken off causing me to growl and ran off after her. I found her less than a second later half way up a tree having a staring competition with an owl. I shook my head before climbing up the tree and settled behind her with my back against the trunk watching her. I couldn't stop myself from laughing as the owl hooted at her causing her to jump backwards and into my lap hiding her face in my chest.

"Did the big bad owl scare you my Isabella?"

She nodded her head before she once again started to play with my dog tags. I couldn't stop myself from purring as she suddenly wiggled herself closer and licked my neck before going back to playing. We were still up the tree when the rest of the family came to find us just as the sun was setting. Isabella let out a small growl before seeing her other favourite toy, Charlotte's hair.

Charlotte was suddenly on the floor with my mate straddling her as she started to play with her hair again. I jumped down and landed next to Peter and Carlisle as they watched my mate suddenly trace Charlotte's scares frowning as she did.

"You're pretty, even with the scars. Why can't I be beautiful like you?"

The whole family froze at her words. Who gave her the idea that she wasn't beautiful? Was it me? Did I do something wrong? It was Charlotte, who asked the question we were all wondering.

"Sweetheart, who gave you the impression that you aren't beautiful? Because I can tell you right now that whoever it was I am going to tear them into little bits."

I stood there and blinked as she brought up the fact that ever since she had woken up we hadn't, had sex. She thought just because we hadn't done anything meant I didn't find her beautiful. Oh god. It was Charlotte who yet again came to my rescue. I am so buying her a whole new wardrobe and maybe a new car.

"Oh no, sweetheart; the Major, hasn't done anything because well he feels guilty about what happened before you were changed. Add the fact he probably didn't want to take you within the family hearing."

My mate looked at me before turning back to look at Charlotte who nodded her head. My mate suddenly jumped up and into my arms before she tilted her head to one side.

"Am I pretty Jasper?" 

"You're more than pretty Isabella. Your breath taking and all mine, but I thought after earlier you wouldn't want me to touch you like that."

I watched as she bit her lip before frowning again as she thought of what I said.

"You still blame yourself for what happened, even though I have forgiven you? After all, we are all to blame as much as you. I heard what you said when I was changing and your right you should have taken in my request, but at the same time we shouldn't have pushed you like we did. I am not going to complain about the way it happened either. I fully understand the Major was out and in a way it made me feel loved knowing _he_ was the one to do it. I knew you loved me but I was still unsure about the Major."

I nodded my head in understanding. The only time she ever really meet the Major was when he was fucking the living day lights out of her. The fact that it was him that chose to change her was his weird way of expressing his love.

"I think I know what you mean my mate, but you need to understand part of me still hates the way we went about it."

I watched as my mate rolled her eyes before she gently brushed her lips over mine. That was all it took for me to loss control of my senses. Without warning I scooped her up in my arms, very much like I had when I took her hunting and ran. I needed her and I needed her now.


	9. Chapter 9

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE, LETS JUST SAY MY RL HAS BEEN A BITCH. I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA WHO IS WILLING TO GO THROUGH OUAV WITH ME. IF YOUR INTRESTED PM PLEASE.**

**ENJOY**

B POV

Before I could blink I found my feet being placed on the ground and my clothes once again being torn from my body. The primal look that graced my Jasper's face caused me to let out a low growl of lust earning one back in response.

"My beautiful mate, we are going to play a little game of cat and mouse and you my dear are the mouse."

I felt my body shudder as his words reached my now in harnessed ears. Just his voice alone was making me crave for him and from the smirk that crossed his face he knew it.

"If you make it back to the house before I catch you I will be gentle on you however if I catch you before then my little mouse your body is mine to do as I wish. Now run."

It took me a second to realise what he had said before I turned my back on him and ran. A large part of me wanted him to catch me but the hunter in me knew that I had to escape. Using my new found strength I took to the tree's hoping that at least for a while I could hide my scent from him. I was doing fine until my new born eyes caught the sight of something shinny through the trees and made me change direction.

The moment my feet hit the ground I suddenly found myself being shoved to the floor as my smirking mate straddled my hips pinning me in place.

"You were doing so well my little mouse and yet here you are caught in my little trap. By the time I finish with you, you will obey me."

J POV

My mate started to try and get away from me but it was no use. Ever since she voiced that she thought she wasn't pretty enough for me, the `animal in me wanted to show her how wrong she was. Still keeping her pinned to the floor I wrapped her hair round my hand before pulling her head back giving me better access to my bite mark. It served several purposes but at the moment I was on focused on just two of them, making her obey me and bring her pleasure.

I let my the tip of my fangs lightly brush against it causing her to let out a meowing sound and for her body stop fighting against my hold on her. I couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth before pressing down a little harder causing my mates hips to raise in response causing her to make the lovely sound again.

"See what I can do to you my mate? The amount of pleasure I can bring you from just one simple touch. You are my little mouse to play with as I wish."

I couldn't help but smirk at my own words. My beloved mate was very much like a mouse, quiet and meek. Through her change her hair lengthened so it now reached down to the base of her back all most guiding any man that looked at her to her hips and ass. I had plans for that ass but for now the need to dominate her was greater.

"Don't you dare move or I will strap you to the closest tree and fuck you into submission."

I moved down her body until my mouth was level with her warm hot centre. Still holding her hips so she couldn't move I lightly blow against her swollen lips causing her to let out a feral cry as she started to beg me to ease her pain. I hadn't even started with her and yet here she was so near the edge.

"My little mouse I haven't done anything to you and yet look at how wet you are."

I thrust my fingers into her gathering some of her wetness before moving back up her body showing what I meant before pushing them into her mouth.

"clean them good and proper for me my mate and I will ease some of your pain."

I snarled as she started to fuck my fingers with her mouth causing the animal in me to break through.

B POV

Before I could even blink I suddenly found myself on my hands and knees with my face being pushed into the dirt as Jasper, mounted me from behind. I couldn't stop the screams that left my mouth as the mixture of pain and pleasure rocked through my newly formed body.

"Fuck Isabella. You're so fucking tight."

I couldn't stop the scream that left my mouth as he suddenly pulled me up by my hair yanking me so I full pressed against his chest as he sank his teeth into my neck once again.

I had no idea how long we were in the woods or how many times he pushed over the edge but by the time he finally had his fill of me I couldn't move. My body felt like it could sleep for a hundred years and still not be rested enough. I curled into myself more waiting for him to return with a meal and some form of clothing for me. Before he had left he moved me into a cave telling me I would be safe before leaving me in a shivering mess from his shearing kiss. I knew the second he was within reach as he wrapped his gift around me, filling me with lust and want. I knew he wanted me again but he also knew my body even as strong as it was couldn't take much more.

"Sh my mate. I know you can't handle anymore, well not yet anyway. Come I have brought you food."

I didn't have the energy to even ask if he had brought me clothes, I just allowed him to pick me up in his arms so my head rested on his shoulder as he walked towards yet another puma.

"Eat my mate and then we can go back home."

He carefully placed me on the floor before biting into the neck of my meal before carefully moving it for me to feed. I could feel my strength slowly come back to me as I continued to feed but I still needed more once it was empty.

"I know you are still weak my mate but for now that is enough."

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a soft whimper as he pulled me away from the body and up into his arms but not before dressing me in his shirt.

"Once you are bathed properly I will put you in proper clothing and you can rest."

I nodded my head and yet again allowed him to carry me back to the house. Much to my horror we were meted by Esme, Rose and Charlotte who all glared at my mate before Rose lifted me into her arms.

"The rest are in dad's study waiting for you."

I didn't even get to say goodbye as Rose, carried me through the house shaking her head.

"Rose, why do I feel so weak? I thought once I was changed I would be strong like the rest of you."

I could tell Rose, was angry about something and was about to say something when Carlisle's, voice filled the air even though he was nowhere near

"Rose, it's not your place to tell her. Jasper will once she is washed and in bed. Isabella, my daughter just let your mother and sisters look after you. I promise all will be explained in due course."

I let out a small whimper in complaint earning a soft growl back from my mate warning me causing Rose to growl back at him as my eyes filled with tears that burnt trails down my face. I didn't even realise that we had reached the bathroom until Rose carefully placed me still covered in Jasper's shirt in the hot water. I sat there as I allowed the three women to undress me and bath me as I continued to cry.

I hated the fact I felt so weak and helpless even in my new body. I was defected as a human and now it had carried over to my new life as well. Soon my family would get sick of me and leave me to defend for myself or maybe they would be kind and kill me. I suddenly jumped as a earth shuttering growl filled the air as the girls gasped followed seconds later by the bathroom door being torn off its hinges an Jasper, storming in the room.

"EVERYONE OUT"

I found myself shaking in fright as his eyes pinned me in place. I couldn't move even if I tried to. The second the bedroom door had closed I found myself out of the tub and pinned against the wall by my very angry mate.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you to the room and whip the hell out of you? I warned you about those feelings before and if I _ever _ hear you think that you are defected again I swear to which ever god might be listening I will bite you that hard that you would wish that I had whipped you."

It took me a second to grasp what he had just said.

"Oh yes my little mouse, the whole house heard that little moment of yours."

I found myself trying to turn my head away but he suddenly had my hair wrapped round his wrist and was pulling my head back so I was looking in to his eyes.

"In fact your ass is going to be strapped but not by me. Carlisle, is going to have that honour."

I found myself being pulled up his body so my feet weren't touching the ground before he stormed out of the room. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sounds coming from my own mouth as I suddenly found myself being dropped on the floor. Without opening my eyes I tried to crawl away from my father and mate causing both of them to let out warning growls.

"Isabella, open your eyes."

I shook my head keeping them firmly closed. I didn't want to see how angry they were at me.

"Isabella, the sooner you opened your eyes, the sooner we can get all this all over and done with. Now one last time open our eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes and wished that I hadn't. Both my mate and father were in full vampire mood with both of them showing their fangs and their eyes were pitch black with no white showing what so ever. I couldn't stop myself from whimpering as Carlisle, let out a low growl before moving to stand over me.

"I told you that we would explain things to you. You are _not_ defected and there is no way anyone in this family would kill you or leave you again. Now as much as your mate believes I need to strap you I believe that taking you across my knee will serve a better purpose."

I tried to shrink away from him but found myself being picked up and placed across his knee. I suddenly found my legs pinned down by one of his before I screamed as his hand came in contact with my ass. I lost track of the number of times he hit me but by the time he finished I both my face and ass were burning and all I wanted to do was go into hiding. The moment I felt my legs become free, I used my new strength and ran as fast I could. I managed to get as far as my room before I came crashing down to the floor with my mate latched onto my back before he sank his teeth into my neck.

By the time he let go of my neck I was shaking underneath him in fright.

"Relax my mate. Take a deep breath for me. I know you are in pain but I need you to relax before you do any damage."

J POV

I lowered myself so I was fully covering her naked body with mine and flooded her with calm. I was still upset over her little comment she made earlier about being defected. In most cases when a person is changed they go through the whole thing in the three days. In my mates case she was still changing, it however would mean she was going to be slightly weaker than normal but as my mate that was fine. I would do anything to protect her, add her gifts and the fact that the whole family would kill anyone who so much as looked at her wrongly.

"That's it my little mouse. Now I am going to take you to our rooms and re bath you, then we are going to have a family meeting where everything will be explained to you."

I picked her still shaking body up and took her upstairs to our rooms. I owned Rose and new bathroom door. I carefully placed her on the edge of the bath and lent around her so she was trapped in my arms as I turned the taps on.

"I am going to get undressed, do not move."

I know it was mean but she kept running away from me and I knew that if she did it one more time the monster in me would tether her to me and I didn't really want to do that. She kept her head down as I stripped before turning the water off and stepping in so my back was resting against the back of the bath with my leg open for her to sit in between.

"In you get my little mouse."

I helped her carefully settle between them as I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to purr for her. Carlisle, was right when he said strapping her wasn't a good idea. She was still very fragile mentally. As a human she could hide this deep within herself, as a vampire however these feelings were coming to the surface.

I sighed as I started to carefully wash her, helping her to calm down and get use to me once again. I knew for the next few weeks I would need to keep balancing my animal side with this side with her so she could get use to.

After deciding that she was relaxed enough I picked her out the bath, dried her and put a full length white silk night dress before getting redressed myself in jeans and a black t-shirt. Picking her up carefully in my arms I slowly made my way down into the meeting room. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
